


Michael's Dirty Diary

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Blonde Michael, Bottom Michael, Boys Kissing, Confused Luke, Curiosity, Diary/Journal, Dirty Diary, Dirty Thoughts, Double Life - Michael/Gordon, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Geek Michael, Hand Jobs, Humor, Loss of Virginity, Luke Hemmings & Calum Hood Friendship, M/M, Michael Clifford & Ashton Irwin Friendship, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings Smut, Mixed feelings, Muke - Freeform, Mystery, Mystery boy - Freeform, Pervert Ashton, Romance, School, Secret Crush, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Sponteneous Sex, Study Buddies, Team Mashton, Teasing, Top Luke, brunette michael, classmates - Freeform, high school romance, sexually confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Luke find somebody's diary? Why did he even want to read it when he knew he should not? The things he was reading were shocking but he could not help but read more, specially since he was involved. Who was that Michael anyway? Luke had to find out.<br/></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <img/><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Michael pressed a palm flat against his forehead and sighed; that headache was worse than he thought it would be. He made a face when the teacher blew his whistle and the blonde wished that the guy would stop because even the slightest sound seemed too much. It was his P.E class and as usual, Michael was sitting on the bench while the rest of his class was running circles around the field. Being an only pampered child had always been to his advantage. Yeah, Michael Clifford had managed to get his mom to write a letter to the principal, saying that he had some kind of allergies to the sun. Honestly speaking, Michael had no problem with the sun; he just hated sports. So, with that simple letter, he was excuse from P.E class and any other outdoor activities throughout the year.

Seeing that sitting on that bench for the rest of the class was not going to do him any good, Michael slung the strap of his backpack on his right shoulder and walked to the teacher. After getting his approval, he made his way to the library. _‘Finally a quiet place,’_ Michael sighed as he took a seat at a corner table. Slowly, he got his journal and a notebook out of his bag and set them on the table, in front of him. Long minutes passed before he decided to open the notebook and get some work done. Michael stared at the page as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

He blinked a few times and opened his eyes. His head was resting on the open notebook and to be honest, he felt much better. Yawning, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the time.

“Shit!” Michael mumbled when he realised that it was already past the time for his next class.

The blonde shoved his things into his backpack and hurried out of the library. He almost jogged in the corridor, all the way to his next class. It was only when he was standing in front of the closed door that he realised his diary was not in his hand. When school had resumed after Christmas holidays, Michael had gotten himself a diary where he had intended to write everything about that boy he fancied. He wanted to write about every single detail so that they would always stay with him. Without wasting any more time, Michael dropped his backpack on the floor and got on his knees, immediately going through his bag.

“Damn! Where is it?”

The boy frowned as he tried to recall when he last saw his journal. P.E, that was what he had the previous period. Michael got to his feet and walked to the field, deciding to bunk his current class; he hated maths anyway.

“Hey, did you see a journal lying around here?” Michael asked the girls who were sitting on the bench that he had previously occupied.

“No.”

“Ok, thanks,” Michael smiled; where could he have left that? “The library, of course.”

Michael ran to the library, nearly tripping on his way, and headed to the table. “Shit,” he groaned in frustration when he realised the journal was not there either; what if somebody got it? What if it fell in the wrong hands? Michael closed his eyes and prayed no one picked it, not even by accident.

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

Luke kept chewing on the gum that he had been chewing on for the past one hour and dropped himself on a chair. The thing that he loved about Fridays was that he had a free period. The only reason he was in the library was because he was going to his grandma’s house for the weekend and he was hoping to be done with his homework. Ten minutes later, he noticed an odd looking book on the other side of the table. Luke pulled it close to him and looked at the cover. It was a dark blue cover with some black hearts, stars, diamonds, skulls and some other stuffs doodled on it. Shrugging, he opened it and read what was written on the inner side of the cover.

“Michael’s Dirty Diary.”

Luke shook his head and immediately closed it. It was somebody’s diary and it was wrong to read other people’s diary. He tapped his index along the spine and wondered who might have left that there.

 

 


	2. Who's Michael's So-called Gorgeous Boy?

_Dear diary,_   
_My name’s Michael. ~~Damn, I don’t really know what to write in a diary.~~_   
_Ok, so… umm, from today you’re my new best friend. Today’s first day of school and as you know, everybody likes to do something new and different when the year starts. So, I’ve decided to make an entry about every encounter that I’ll have with him. *sigh* I’ve missed him. Oh yeah, you don’t know him. Don’t worry, I’m gonna tell you all about him._

_Where was I? I didn’t start yet? Sorry, I was just daydreaming again. That’s how he is, my baby; once he gets into your head, you can’t really stop thinking about him. His beautiful blue eyes, they’re as vast as the sky; you could just lose yourself in them. His_

***.*.*.*.*.***

“Damn, did this phone have to ring now?” Luke groaned and closed the journal, looking around himself for the device. _‘Calum’_ , he sighed when he looked at the screen. For a second, he hesitated on whether he should answer the phone or not. He did want to talk to his best friend but he also did not want to stop reading. Luke closed his eyes and took a deep breath before answering the phone. “Hey, Cal!”

“Hello there! What’s up?”

“Nothing much,” Luke bit the side of his lower lip and lightly tapped his finger pads against the cover of the journal. “You?”

“Uhh… I’m bored to death and you’re not here,” Calum sighed on the other side of the line.

“Find something to entertain yourself then,” Luke stated and brought his thumb to his mouth, instantly biting the side of his nail.

“Entertain me, Lucas.”

“You could play video games,” Luke shrugged, although Calum could not see him.

“No, don’t wanna,” Calum whined. “What are you doing?”

“Umm…” Luke bit on his lower lip and looked at the journal that was still in his lap. “Nothing, just lying down.”

“Do you wanna hang out?”

“You know I can’t. I’m at grandma’s house.”

“You could sneak out.”

“Yeah, and I’ll be ground for a whole week when mum finds out, just like last time.”

“You… aarggghhh…”

“Come on Cal. Stop being so childish,” Luke laughed. “You’re acting as if I’m not coming back.”

“But I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” Luke sighed and shook his head; Calum could be so clingy sometimes, all the times actually. “Listen, I gotta go.”

“Why? Why Lucas? Why?”

“Umm… I was, never mind,” Luke pursed his lips forward before letting them curl into a small smile. “You know what? Why don’t you come over?”

“Really?” Calum laughed excitedly. “What about your mum?”

“Yeah. I mean, as long as we don’t get caught.”

“You’re too sweet, Lucas. I’ll be there soon.”

“Ok, see you.”

Luke took a deep breath and held the diary in his hands; he had to hide it from Calum’s prying eyes. It was already wrong of him to read that journal and he figured he would keep it a secret from his best friend, for the time being. Luke wanted to know what kind of stuff lied in the diary before telling Calum about it. Opening the drawer of his bedside table, Luke shoved the journal in before closing it again. Upon hearing a knock on his window, Luke jolted but quickly recomposed himself and moved towards the noise. He frown when he saw that Calum was on the other side; how did the other boy get there so fast?

Luke opened the window and raised an eyebrow at the other boy. “How come you’re here already?”

“I have super powers,” Calum laughed sheepishly while climbing inside.

“Yeah right,” Luke snorted and closed the window. “You were here already, weren’t you?”

“Umm…” Calum bit his lower lip as he tried to hide his smile. “Maybe.”

“You’re impossible,” Luke shook his head and dropped himself on the bed, next to Calum. Calum, who was already making himself comfortable, his back pressed against the headboard and his legs crossed under him.

“But I like to make everything possible,” Calum said, with a loud laughed.

Luke quickly placed the palm of his hand flat against Calum’s mouth, to muffle his laugh, and glared at him. “Keep it low. You know you aren’t supposed to be here, right?”

“Sorry,” Calum mumbled against Luke’s hand and darted his tongue out, licking the younger boy’s palm in the process.

“Ew, you’re so gross.” Luke made a face and pulled his hand away, wiping it on the front of Calum’s t-shirt.

***.*.*.*.*.***

Michael dropped himself on the carpeted floor and let out a loud groan; he could not stop thinking about his precious journal. Damn, how could he have been so careless? He closed his eyes and tried to recall when and where he last had it but nothing came to him. Michael pressed his fingers to his temples and made a face; that horrible headache again. Yeah, that was what was responsible, that stupid headache. Due to his severe pain, the blonde had not been able to think straight all day and he ended up losing the one thing that he should not have, not at any cost. Groaning, he tapped his palm against his forehead a few times.

“You know, hitting your head is not gonna drive the pain away,” Ashton stated from the bed. “It’s only gonna make it worse.”

“I know but I can’t help it,” Michael sighed. “It’s just so frustrating.”

“It’s just a headache. Take some aspirin,” Ashton rolled his eyes and went on to do his school work. “You’re such a drama queen.”

“I lost it,” Michael made a face and kicked his legs in front of him.

“I already know that,” Ashton said and let out a loud giggle. “Tell me something new.”

“What?”

“I know that you’re bonkers already. So, tell me something new.”

“Fuck you! I was talking about my diary. I lost it.”

“Really?” Ashton closed his copybook and asked with a big smile, his excitement apparent on his face.

“What are you so happy about? It’s such a depressing situation.”

“Depressing? Don’t you think you’re over-exaggerating?” Ashton shook his head and patted the bed beside him, motioning for the other boy to join him.

“What if it fell in the wrong hands?” Michael dropped himself next to Ashton and dropped his face in his hands.

“It’s just a diary,” Ashton shrugged.

“It may be just a diary to you but to me, it was…”

“Whatever it was, I’m glad it’s gone,” Ashton said and earned a glare from Michael. “Don’t look at me like this. It’s true. Ever since you got that damn diary, you forgot that you have a best friend, a real one, me. And you’ve never let me read it,” Ashton finished with a huff.

“Shut up, Ashton. You just have no idea how important that was.”

***.*.*.*.*.***

Luke sighed for the tenth times as he took a look at the time; it was already past 1a.m and Calum was still wide awake. Not that he minded but he was getting very impatient to read more of the diary. He impatiently tapped his fingers against his thighs and tried to keep his mind away from it while talking back to Calum every now and then. The blonde looked to his right side, at Calum, and thought how he could actually get the boy to fall asleep but nothing came to him at that moment.

“Luke, are you alright?” Calum asked, with a raised eyebrow.

“Huh… yeah, why?”

“I don’t know. You look bored,” Calum pursed his lower lip forward as he made a face and looked at the blonde intently.

“Not at all,” Luke grinned; he was not bored, he was just impatient.

“Truth or dare?” Calum asked and slid further down on the bed.

“What? Who said we’re playing truth or dare?” Luke raised an eyebrow and sighed inwardly; he wondered how Calum could always manage to be so jumpy all the time.

“Come on,” Calum whined and smiled when Luke nodded.

Luke shook his head; Calum always tended to have his ways. “Truth.”

“What were you doing before I come?”

“I was reading,” Luke hummed as he eyed Calum from the corner of his eyes.

“Liar,” Calum huffed and playfully punched Luke in the arm.

As they kept playing, Luke let his mind drift back to the diary and thought about what it held inside. He may not have read much, but there was something about it that had amazed him. Whoever that Michael was, he was very passionate about that person that he wrote about. When he had seen the cover and read the title of the diary, Luke had thought that it would contain some dirty things, with some dirty handwriting but on the contrary, that Michael guy had very neat handwriting and he had put so much feelings in it that Luke could feel it while reading. Smiling when he recalled something, Luke shifted closer to Calum and ran his fingers through the older lad’s hair.

“Stop doing that,” Calum slapped Luke’s hand away but he just threaded his fingers through Calum’s hair again.

“Why?” Luke asked and turned his face away from the other boy as a smile crept on his face; glad that his plan was working. He did feel a little bit bad about it; Calum was his best friend but…

“You know I always tend to fall asleep when someone plays with my hair,” Calum said and batted his eyelashes a few times, trying to keep his eyes open as he shifted on the bed.

“I know,” Luke whispered and did a small happy dance in his head when Calum’s attempt of pushing his hand away was unsuccessful.

After twelve whole minutes of struggling to keep his eyes open, Calum had finally fallen asleep and Luke pulled the blanket over him. He made sure that the dark-haired boy would not wake up again before taking the diary and quietly slipping out of the room. Luke sighed contentedly and dropped himself on his grandma’s old couch, making a face when something hard poked him in the bum. Reaching under him, he pulled the offensive object that had happened to be the remote and tossed it on the coffee table. He pulled a cushion into his lap and placed the dairy upon it, slowly opening it to the first page.

_His beautiful blue eyes, they’re as vast as the sky; you could just lose yourself in them. The way they glow when he laughs. The way they turn darker whenever he is annoyed. Sometimes when I look in his eyes, I wish that he would look back into mine and we would just be lost in each other and forget about the rest of the world._

“Wow,” Luke whispered and smiled at the diary. “Can someone’s eyes be that beautiful? Whoever you are, you’re very lucky.”

_Did I mention that he has those really cute dimples? When he talks or when he smiles._   
_Aarrghh his smile, it is the cutest thing that was ever invented. What? It’s true. You think I’m lying? Well, wait until you see it for yourself._   
_So, where was I? Yeah, his smile, his flashy, gorgeous, cute, adorable… Damn, I can’t really find the right words to describe it._   
_Gotta go, mum’s calling. Don’t go anywhere, I’m coming back._

Luke rolled his eyes at the last part; that was stupid. It was a diary, where could it possibly go other than the place that you left it at. Shaking his head, he slid further down on the couch, to make himself more comfortable, and resumed his reading.

_Sorry, that was mom wanting me to take out the trash._   
_Anyways, let’s move on. *excitedly claps hands together*_

“Stop wasting time, Michael,” Luke groaned and slapped himself on the head. “You’re the one wasting time, Luke. You’re the one stopping to comment all the damn time. Right, let’s keep reading.”

_His lips. Damn I always shiver at the mere thought of those lips. Oh, the way he purses his lips forward when he’s concentrated. Whenever he ran his tongue over them and I can’t really handle it when he does that that thing with his lips, you know when he keep sucking on his bottom lip *sigh*_   
_I think I’m gonna move on to something else cause I can’t really control myself when I think about his kissable lips._   
_Shall I stop? No? You want me to keep going? You want to know what else I like about him? Well, I like pretty much everything about him, his look, his personality, and his broad shoulders. Yeah, he has really nice shoulders and beautiful long legs. Man, what a guy? He’s perfect in every way._   
_You know what? I think we should stop here for today. It’s late but I promise I’ll tell you more about him tomorrow._   
_Oh wait, I completely forgot to tell you his name. Yeah, I know I’m such a fool._   
_His name is…_

Luke groaned when he reached the end of the page and was about to turned the page to reveal the name of Michael’s so-called gorgeous boy but before he could do so, Luke heard someone coming his way. Quickly, he closed the diary and pressed it to his chest, grabbing the cushion that was in his lap and hiding the diary behind it.

“Luke? What are you doing out here at this time, Honey?” Liz asked while raising an eyebrow at her son.

“Umm… I couldn’t sleep. So, huh…” Luke thought for a second; what excuse could he possibly use? “Huh… I thought of watching TV,” he laughed nervously and seized the remote that he had previously set aside, waving it at her.

“It’s late. You should go to bed.”

“Yeah, I should probably go. Good night mom,” Luke quickly got to his feet and walked towards the stairs, the diary and the cushion still pressed to his chest.

“Honey, where are you going with that cushion?” Liz asked as she walked over to Luke.

Luke hugged the cushion tighter and smiled at his mom before rushing upstairs and disappearing in his bedroom. Looking at the diary, he placed it back in the drawer and slid into his bed next to Calum. Guess he would have to wait until he got back home to continue with his readings.

 

 


	3. That Could Not Be, Could It?

Luke hummed low in his throat as he spread some peanut butter on his toast and proceeded to make himself a cup of hot chocolate. His parents were out, attending a business party, and Luke could not have felt happier because that meant: he had the whole house just for himself. Not that he was going to need the whole house. The point was that being alone had a hell loads of advantages. He could stay up until late, eat anything he wanted to, or watch movies that his mom would not allow him to, not that he was going to anyway. Well, all Luke had planned on doing was eat and do what he had been eager to do since he came back from his grandma’s earlier that morning. And that was; to read Michael’s diary. Michael, Luke sighed. Who was that Michael, anyway? Did Luke even know him?

He set his plate on the bed, next to him, and pulled the dairy from under his pillow. Why did he keep it under his pillow? Luke did not have the answers himself. Taking a bite of his toast, the blonde opened the page to where he had previously stopped.

_His name is…_  
_Luke, Luke Hemmings._

Luke turned to the side and spat his drink on the carpet, immediately closing the diary. He cursed as he looked at the brown stain on the carpet; well, he would actually deal with that later. That was the least of his worries at that moment. Did he read that right? No, of course not. Luke laughed. Why would some random person write about him? Shaking his head, he opened to that page again and reread that part and instantly closed it again when he saw his name there.

“Wake up, Luke,” he told himself and gently tapped his cheeks with his fingers. Very carefully, he opened the diary for the third time and reread the last part.

_His name is…_  
_Luke, Luke Hemmings._

So, he had been reading some stuffs, that some random guy, called Michael, wrote about him and he did not even realise it, not even once. Luke again closed that dairy and stare blankly ahead; he did not know what he should be feeling at that moment. Should he feel stupid for not realising it was him? Should he feel embarrass because somebody, a guy for that matter, fancied him? Luke stared at the closed diary that was still in his lap and moved his legs frantically under him, unable to decide what to do. He tossed the diary on the bed beside him and looked at it from the corner of his eyes before grabbing a pillow and shoving it on the diary. He did not want to look at that thing. He did not want to read any more of it; in fact, he should not even have read it in the first place. Luke threw his hands in the air and let out a frustrated groan; why did his head and his heart never agree with each other?

Luke looked at the pillow that was hiding the diary and made a face before letting out another frustrated groan. He wriggled his fingers and slowly slid it under the pillow, reaching out for the diary. Yes, even after knowing that whatever lied in the diary was all about him, he wanted to read it; only that time it was not out of excitement, it was more out of curiosity. Taking a deep breath and opened the diary again and turned the page to a new entry.

_Dear dairy,_  
_Yeah, I know I’ve been staring at you for more than an hour but all I can really think about is Luke. *sigh*_  
_Luke and his lips. I almost missed French class today. Why? Well, Mr. Michael, here, was too busy watching Luke. It’s not my fault if Luke is so goddamn gorgeous._  
_You wanna know all the details? Hmm… they’re a lil private but hey since it’s you, I guess it’s alright._

_So I was on my way to my French class and I saw Luke and Calum in the corridor, a few meters away from the classroom. I stood there watching him._

_He laughed at something that Calum had said and shook his head. I didn’t hear what they had said but I laughed too, because Luke was laughing. His laugh is so contagious. He reached up, pushed his fringe off his forehead and threaded his fine fingers through his blonde hair before playfully hitting Calum in the shoulder. He looked so happy. It made me happy. As a girl past by them, Calum moved a little closer to him and whispered something to Luke. And again they had smiled. But that time I didn’t. I felt a pang of jealousy. Why? I dunno. I guess because I like Luke. The way he had turned around to look at that girl, check her out and I had to look away when his gaze reach her aaarrrggghhh… fuck!_

_Yeah I know I’m just over-reacting but sometime I wish he would look at me like that._

_He smiled and turned back to Calum, who had that look on his face and it made Luke smile wider. I knew what they were both thinking. And then he did it, that thing he always does with his lips. Very slowly, he took his bottom lip between his teeth and chewed on it as he listened to the other boy. I sighed; I so wanted to go over and kiss those lips. Still, I stayed where I was._

_Technically, that’s what happened but in my head… *laugh* you know me, something else was happening haha_

_I…_

“Shit, I gotta pee,” Luke mumbled and closed the diary, smiling when he remembered something. “Don’t go anywhere, I’m coming back,” he said with a laugh and patted the diary.

***.*.*.*.*.***

“That movie sucked,” Michael groaned and dropped himself on the bed, instantly letting out a yawn.

“Yeah, I thought it’d be cool but it turned out to be lame,” Ashton sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. “What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing,” Michael shook his head.

“Don’t tell me it’s the diary again. Look, it’s gone and…”

“I was actually thinking about something else, I mean someone else,” Michael smiled while staring at the ceiling.

“Luke?” Ashton sighed and shook his head.

“Did you see him? He was at the movies too,” Michael stated with a grin.

“No, I don’t notice arrogant people,” Ashton rolled his eyes. “Luke was not there. It was probably just your imagination. If it was up to you, you’d probably be seeing him here right now.”

“He’s not arrogant,” Michael made a face when Ashton huffed. “How can you say he’s arrogant?”

“Well, we know that guy and his friend since forever. Has he ever talked to you, like once?”

“So, you’re saying that you can’t like someone if they’ve never talked to you?”

“I’ve never said that,” Ashton cleared his throat and added. “All I’m saying is… never mind.”

“Maybe he’s thinking the same about us,” Michael stated.

“I doubt that,” Ashton laughed. “He’s probably only thinking about the next girl he’s gonna have in his bed.”

“Yeah, a conversation that I do not want to be having,” Michael stated and pulled a pillow into his arms, hugging it tight. “I’d rather be thinking about…”

“You don’t have to say it out loud. I know all about your x rated thoughts of Luke,” Ashton rolled his eyes. “And all the things you think of doing to him.”

“How would you know about it? I never told you about my fantasies, except for the fact that I like Luke, a lot.”

“Like? You mean, your obsession.”

“What? I’m not obsessed with him. I like him because he’s just so…” Michael sighed dreamily.

“See, that’s what I’m talking about. Obsession,” Ashton shook his head.

“Whatever,” Michael made a face. “Wait a minute! What did you mean, my x rated thoughts?”

“You know what I’m talking about,” Ashton laughed as he wriggled his eyebrows. “How you wanna kiss him all the time, or his lips, or his long legs, and blah blah blah…”

“Hold on,” Michael raised an eyebrow. “How do you know about all those stuffs?”

“Umm…” Ashton smiled. “You’re my best friend. I can read you like an open book, or…”

“Or?” Michael turned to face the other boy, dropping the pillow and crossing his arms over his chest. Those stuffs that Ashton was talking about were only in his diary, which was lost; then how did Ashton know those things? Did Ashton? No, he could not have; Michael shook his head negatively.

“Or more like an open diary…” Ashton laughed hysterically, already moving away from the blonde when he saw the look on Michael’s face.

“Ashton?” Michael’s mouth dropped open and his eyes opened wide in shock. “You read my diary?”

Ashton only shrugged.

“You fucking read my diary?” Michael repeated, louder that time, outraged by the revelation. “When? How?”

“A few times actually,” Ashton again shrugged, not at all intimidated by Michael’s outburst.

“But…”

“Will you calm down?” Ashton asked and again sat on the bed, beside the blonde.

“It was private,” Michael stated. “You could’ve asked me.”

“Like you would’ve let me read it if I did,” Ashton rolled his eyes.

“You must think I’m crazy to write these kind of things.”

“No, I still think you’re obsessed,” the curly-haired lad laughed. “If you say you like him so much, why don’t you man up and tell him about it?”

“It’s complicated,” Michael sighed.

***.*.*.*.*.***

Luke pulled his pants back on and flushed the toilet. He washed his hands and looked at himself into the mirror, sighing. He was officially crazy. Who on earth would go to read someone’s personal diary, or dirty diary, when they knew that it was all about them? Well, apparently Luke did. He splashed some cool water on his face and dried in on the pale yellow towel, still looking at himself in the mirror. Michael liked his smile, Luke thought, a small smile instantly appearing on his face. Luke chuckled and shook his head; why was it having such an effect on him? Winking at his reflection, Luke let out a little laugh and exited the bathroom.

He checked his phone and set it aside after making sure he did not have any messages or calls while he was busy reading. Again, Luke placed the diary in his lap and opened it to the last part that he had read, instantly resuming from where he had left off.

_I walked over to Luke and pushed him backward. I pressed him against the wall and ran a hand across his cheek. Feeling his skin. I looked straight into eyes and he looked back into mine._  
_Slowly, I inched closer than I already was and pressed our bodies together. We were so close that I could feel his uneven breaths on my face. I linked our fingers together, on each sides of his head and our hips started to move against one another in a very slow rhythm. Luke closed his eyes and my eyes trailed down to his slightly parted lips. I ran my tongue over my lips and wetted them before pressing them to Luke’s chin, which I sucked on gently. One of my hands trailed down Luke’s arm, all the way down his side, to finally stop at the hem of his tee. I fisted it as my mouth connected to Luke’s and he moaned against my lips. Very slowly, my hand found its way to Luke ass cheek and cupped it, causing him to let out a gasp. I took the opportunity to slip my tongue past his slightly parted lips and he wrapped his free hand around my neck, his tongue meeting mine half-way. Our tongue moved together in a delicious motion while our bodies moved against each other at the same time._

_Well, that was pretty much what was happening in my head before I was interrupted by my stupid curly-haired best friend, Fletcher. “We’re gonna be late for class,” he said. I know, he’s such a pooper. I had like that awesome scene in my head and he… arrggghh…_  
_Never mind… I’ll have my own lil time for my thoughts another time. And yeah, I’ll make sure that Fletcher is not around._  
_Anyways, good night :)_

Luke closed the dairy and bit his lips, still thinking about what he had read a few seconds earlier. What the hell was that? So, that was what the ‘dirty diary’ was about. He hummed and closed his eyes; that was only the second entry. Luke wondered to what extent that Michael guy could write. He was twisted, that was for sure.

“Who’s that Michael, anyway?” Luke thought; did he know him?

Luke pushed the diary under his pillow and lay his head on top of it, pulling his blanket over his body. Michael. He repeated that name countless times in his head; he wanted to know who that boy was. If Michael knew him that much, that meant that Luke must know him. He groaned at the situation as he could not recall anyone that went by that name. If there was one person that could help him at that moment, that would be Calum; he always knew what to do, no matter what the situation was about. So, he picked his phone from the nightstand and quickly dialled the brunette’s number.

“Hello,” Calum said sleepily.

“Hey! Are you sleeping?” Luke asked as he scratched his head.

“Are you fucking kidding me? It’s past 2 a.m.”

“Umm… actually, it’s 1:37,” Luke chuckled.

“Same thing. What happened?”

“Do you happen to know Michael?”

“You called me at this time of the night to ask me this? No, I don’t know any Michael. And if I did, I think you’d have known that.”

“I guess,” Luke sighed.

“Why? Is there a problem?”

“No,” Luke shook his head and smiled.

“Then?”

“I can’t tell you over the phone. Just tell me if we know any Michael.”

“I can’t remember… nope… not at this time.”

“I dunno, Calum, I think he goes to our school,” Luke said and the other boy laughed from the other side of the line. “What? Why are you laughing?”

“I dunno. Michael is such a common name. I bet there are more than 20 Michaels who go to our school.”

“He must be our age or something.”

“Who is he anyway?” Calum yawned.

“I wish I knew,” Luke sighed. “Can you find out?”

“Mmm hmm…” Calum hummed and mumbled. “Tomorrow.”

“Thanks mate. Good night.”

Luke tossed the phone aside and let out a frustrated sighed; he would have to wait for the next day to find out who Michael was.

 

 


	4. Who's That Michael Anyway?

_Dear diary,_   
_Weekends… *happy sigh* there’re only two reasons why I love weekends; first, I can lazy around all day and second, I’ve so much time to think about Luke. I wonder what he’s doing at this time._

“I’m reading your diary,” the blonde whispered and read a few more pages, with a smile on his face. He knew he had to stop; in fact, he had already stopped but his curiousness got the best of him. Well, a little bit of reading was not going to hurt anyone. Luke let out a loud laugh as the read the next line and quickly placed his palm over his mouth, to muffle the noise.

_Mom walked in on me, in my boxers, with a boner. Awkward, I know. Yeah, and very embarrassing too, considering that I had a hand in my underwear._

Luke chuckled again. He did not know about awkward or embarrassing but it was a little funny; he had no idea that he could have such an effect on somebody, a boy for that matter. “Stupid,” he mumbled and turned the page, to a new entry.

_Luke pushed me on the bed and shook his jacket off before joining me. He smiled and climbed on top of me, instantly pressing his lips to mine. Fuck, I needed to feel more of him. So, I slipped my hands under his tee and touch the soft skin of his back. He bit hard on my bottom lip and I let out a gasp against his lips. He slipped his tongue past my parted lips and my tongue met his halfway, lazily sucking on each other. When Luke pulled away, he looked straight into eyes and pulled my hands away, pinning on the mattress, just above my head. He then attached his mouth to the side of my neck while at the same time, he thrust his hips against mine. Very slowly, Luke slid between my legs and parted them with his knees, again thrusting his hips, only that time he was thrusting against my ass._

“Fuck,” Luke cursed and closed the diary; what the hell was he reading? Shaking his head, he tossed it aside and made himself comfortable to sleep; that was definitely too much for him to handle.

**.*.*.*.*.*.**

“What’s this?” Ashton asked as he eyed the blue notebook that the other boy had in front of him.

“It’s… I’m gonna be writing in this until I find my precious diary,” Michael stated with a smile.

“Oh no,” Ashton shook his head and grabbed the notebook. “This is not happening again. I’m not letting it happen again.”

“It’s not like you haven’t enjoy reading it,” the blonde rolled his eyes.

Ashton sighed; there he was, being happy that Michael’s journal was lost and the blonde just had to ruin his few days of happiness. He did not really mind his best friend having a diary but he did feel a little jealous when Michael did not share his secrets with him. Well, that was actually the reason he read the diary when Michael was not around.

“No more writing,” Ashton stated. “You could share with your best friend… me.”

“What do you want me to tell you?”

“I don’t know, whatever you were gonna write in your diary?” Ashton made a face.

“So, you want me to tell you how I fancy having sex with Luke?”

“If that’s what on your mind right now,” Ashton shrugged.

“Fuck you!”

“Pretend I’m your diary,” the curly head stated and bit on his already short nail.

Michael rolled his eyes and ignored Ashton’s protests when he moved away from the older boy. Writing in a diary was one thing and telling someone about it was completely different; even if that person was his best friend. He hesitated; indeed, he had never hidden anything from the other male, he might as well tell him. But then he thought about, it was not just any kind of thoughts; they were x rated, as Ashton had put it himself.

“I’m waiting,” Ashton crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the blonde intently.

“You sure?” Michael asked in an uncertain voice.

“Positive.”

“Ok,” the blonde sighed and moved from his spot at the desk, to sit cross leg beside Ashton, on the bed. “Dear diary… I mean, dear Ashton,” Michael chuckled.

“Huh, I think you can skip this part. Just go straight into it.”

“Ok,” Michael cleared his throat before proceeding. “I can’t do it. You’re not a diary.”

“Seriously?” the older boy rolled his eyes. “I’m sure it’s not so hard.”

“Ok, let’s try it again,” Michael took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on a particular scene in his head. He stared at his hands, which suddenly appeared to be more interesting than the conversation that he was having with Ashton, and shook his head; he could not do it. “I can’t.”

Ashton dropped himself backward, so that he was lying on his back, and looked at the other boy from under his eyelashes. Pressing the matter was not the best solution; he would not be able to get anything out of Michael that way. He sighed; what could he possibly do to get something out of the other male, without secretly having to read his stuffs?

“What would you have done if Luke was here instead of me?” Ashton wriggled his eyebrows.

Michael shifted, so that he was facing the other boy and grinned. “Well, if it was Luke, lying next to me on my bed, I would not be sitting that far. In fact, I wouldn’t be sitting at all. He would look at me with his blue eyes and smiled seductively before pulling me down to him. And I’d moved to lie right on top of him,” Michael smiled dreamily.

“Ok, and what else?”

“Hmm…” Michael came back from his trance, the moment the other boy spoke, and looked at him. “Ashton Irwin, are you feeling alright today?”

“Yes, Michael. I’m feeling alright. I’m just jealous when you don’t share with me,” Ashton shrugged. “Vexed even.”

“Vexed? Please don’t use those big words. They don’t suit you,” Michael chuckled.

Ashton hooked his indexes at the corners of his mouth and poked his tongue at the other boy, who only laughed. “I share all my secrets with you,” Ashton pouted.

“Really now?” the blonde raised an eyebrow.

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?”

“That you don’t share ALL your secrets with me,” Michael stated, making sure to press on the ‘all’.

“That is such a lie,” Ashton huffed.

“Yeah, like you told me about that time you kissed…”

“I’ve never kissed anyone that you don’t know about,” Ashton stated and sat up straight; whatever Michael was talking about was not true.

“I’m not so sure about that,” Michael smiled playfully.

“You are so wrong, Clifford.”

“Alright, the day you’re ready to tell me about it, I’ll tell you everything you wanna know. Deal?”

Ashton only made a face and grabbed a pillow. He again dropped himself on the mattress and placed the pillow on his head, hiding his face behind it.

**.*.*.*.*.*.**

Luke impatiently tapped his foot against the floor of the car as his mum drove him to school. Calum had told him that they would talk about Michael when they meet and Luke was eagerly waiting for that moment to arrive. He again looked at the time and sighed; why was there so much traffic that day? Plugging in his earphones, Luke slid further down in his seat and decided to listen to some music, to busy his mind with something else.

“We’re here, honey,” Liz announced and stopped the car.

“Bye mom,” Luke waved as he closed the door and quickly walked towards the building.

Calum slid his hand lower on the girl’s waist and whispered something into her ear. Luke rolled his eyes and cleared his throat, causing the brunette to pull away and look at him. Smiling Calum mumbled something to the girl, who nodded and walked away.

“Who was that?” Luke asked when the girl was gone.

“Oh, that was Melody or Melissa… something like that,” Calum chuckled. “She could get us access to some VIP party.”

“You’re impossible,” Luke laughed. “So, you’re just fucking her for some party pass?”

Calum shrugged.

“You’re so screwed.”

“I know,” Calum laughed.

“Did you find out about what I told you?”

“What was it already?” Calum asked, already moving away from the other boy, who was glaring at him; did he forget something? If so, he could not remember what is was. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Did you forget the conversation that we had the other night already?”

“The other night?” Calum frowned. “Oh, about… umm…”

“Michael,” Luke completed for him. “So, do we know any Michael?”

“No, I don’t think so,” Calum shook his head negatively. “How about that guy over there?”

“Who’s he?”

“I don’t know, probably a Michael,” Calum shrugged and laughed.

“Stop kidding. It’s really important,” Luke sighed.

“Who’s that Michael anyway?” Calum raised an eyebrow.

Who was Michael? Even Luke did not know. A small smiled made its way to his lips as he thought back to the diary; whoever Michael, he sure did bring a smile to Luke’s lips.

“What are you smiling about?” Calum asked and waved a hand in front of the other boy’s face. “Luke?”

“Umm…” Luke cleared his throat and mentally kicked himself for his behaviour. “I wish I knew who he is.”

“You don’t even know who that Michael is and you’re in this state. I must say, he’s quite special,” Calum hummed.

“What? No,” Luke shook his head negatively at that statement. “It’s nothing like that. It’s just…”

“It’s just what?” Calum asked and poked the other boy’s side.

“Calum… stop…” Luke laughed while trying to push Calum’s hand away. “Stop joking and let’s find out who Michael is.”

“Why so desperate?” the brunette asked as they walked in the direction of their first class.

“I’m not desperate,” Luke rolled his eyes. “I just wanna know who he is.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, that’s all, Calum.”

“Why though?”

“Why what?”

“I mean last time we met, you didn’t mention anything. When did this happen? And why do you want to find someone you don’t know about?”

“I found him somehow,” Luke sighed.

“You found him? I thought we had to look for him now,” Calum asked, obviously confused.

“I didn’t find him personally…”

“Oh, I see. Facebook?”

“No,” Luke shook his head.

“Which site, then? Twitter?” Calum raised an eyebrow. “Oh. I see. Dating sites? He told you his name but there was no picture.”

“Ughh… I don’t do that,” Luke made a disgusted face and bit on his lower lip. “It’s not an online thing.”

“Then?”

“The other day I was in the library…”

Calum burst out into a fit of laughter the moment that left Luke’s mouth, causing Luke to glare at him. “You, in the library?”

“I’m ignoring that,” the blonde scoffed. “So, the other day I was in the library and I found something.”

“It belongs to a Michael and you want to return it? Why don’t you just hand it over to someone, they’ll know what to do.”

“That’s the thing, I don’t want to return it…” Luke bit his lower lip and looked at Calum, who was looking at him with a confused look. “Yet.”

Calum looked up to realise that they were standing right in front of their class and sighed; he wanted to know more of what his friend had to say. “Hey, wanna skip?” Calum wriggled his eyebrow. “That way you could tell me more about your new discovery and about Michael.”

“Yeah, I’m all for it,” Luke chuckled.

“Now, tell me more about it,” Calum said and dropped himself on the grass, under the shade of a tree. “Why don’t you want to return someone their belonging?”

“Umm… it’s complicated.”

“Tell me about it,” the brunette urged. “What is it? A phone?”

“It’s a diary,” Luke stated and scratched the back of his head as he looked at the other boy.

“A diary? Why would you wanna keep someone’s diary?”

“Uhh…” Luke pursed his lips, trying to figure out how to explain it to his friend.

“Wait! You read someone’s dairy?” Calum’s mouth dropped opened and he looked at Luke with wide eyes. “Isn’t that supposed to be personal?”

“I know,” Luke sighed. “But this one’s not like any regular dairy.”

“Well, obviously,” Calum rolled his eyes. “Every person’s diary will differ from one another.”

“No, stupid. You don’t understand,” Luke sighed; how on earth was he supposed to explain that to his dumb friend.

“Do you have it?”

“Huh…” Luke hesitated as he was not sure that showing it to Calum was a good idea. “No…”

“Lie,” Calum stated. “Did you know that when you lie, your eyes are a shade darker than usual?

“Really?” Luke creased his eyebrows. “That’s not true. Stop fucking with me.”

“Come mate, show me,” Calum urged, pulling Luke’s backpack to him.

“Calum,” Luke warned and held the bag in place.

“Seriously?”

“Ok, fine,” Luke sighed in defeat.

He slowly, very slowly, pulled the dark blue diary out of his bag and looked at it before handing it over to the brunette. Calum scrunched his nose as he looked at the weird looking diary and then looked at the blonde; what a weird thing Luke wanted to keep, he thought. Shrugging, he took it from Luke. If Luke wanted to keep it, then it must hold something interesting. _‘Don’t judge a book by its cover,’_ he mentally told himself. Luke watched the other boy carefully as he reached out and opened the diary to a random page, his eyes growing wider and wider as he kept reading.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” he asked, still no believing what he had just read.

“I know,” Luke chuckled; Calum was only shocked because of what he had just read and Luke wondered what his reaction would be when he found out that the person that Michael wrote about was him. “Give it back now.”

“Nuh-huh,” Calum shook his head and swatted Luke’s hand away. “You ain’t taking that from me, not yet.”

“You read a piece and I think that’s enough.”

“Hold on,” Calum said and got to his feet, to prevent the blonde from taking the diary from him. “He pressed his soft lips against mine and kissed me fully on the lips.”

“Calum, stop.”

“He placed me on the desk and settled between my parted legs before thrusting against my erection,” Calum read as he turned the page. “Luke slipped his hand in my underwear and cupped my penis,” Calum stopped and lifted his head to stare at Luke. “Luke? As in you, Luke Hemmings?”

“Yes,” Luke let out, with a sigh. “I’ve tried to tell you but I didn’t know how.”

“Luke was pounding in me so hard…” Calum laughed when he had recomposed himself and went on to tease Luke.

“Please,” Luke pleaded. “Stop.”

“Fine,” Calum made a face and handed Luke the diary, which he quickly put in his bag. “He’s kind of a pervert, your Michael.”

“Why would you say that?”

“The kind of stuffs he wrote,” Calum shrugged. “He sure doesn’t have any decent thoughts about you.”

“You’re just over-seeing things. And besides, it’s called fancying someone; there’s nothing wrong with that,” Luke said and added. “Why do you think it’s called a dirty diary?”

“He’s thinking about doing things to you, to your ass…”

“Wrong,” Luke laughed and picked his stuffs from the floor. “He’s thinking about me doing things to him.”

“And you secretly like it.”

“No, I just wanna know who he is, that’s all.”

“Well, that’s gonna be tough,” Calum stated. “It’s such a common name. Where will we even start?”

“I dunno but I’m betting he must be our age.”

“We could put a note and a contact on the notice board so that he can find us, instead of us finding him.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. How about we try to find every Michael who goes to our school?”

“That’s gonna take forever,” Calum stated.

Luke sighed; he knew it was hard but it was not impossible. With a very positive thought, he followed the brunette towards the building. His search for Michael had started and he would stop at nothing to find him. Whoever that Michael was, somehow, Luke had to find him. He did not know why but he knew that he had to.

 

 


	5. Operation Find Michael

_Dear diary,_   
_What a tiring day it was today. The only thing I’m thankful about was that I got to see Luke all day. So, we went for a school trip, to the museum. Boring, I know…_

Luke rolled his eyes and turned the page, skipping that part. Then, he shook his head and went back to reading it. As it was, Michael did mention seeing him all day; so, he did not want to miss anything while skipping entries. For all he knew, there could be some important details that could lead him to Michael.

_… So many weird things in a museum. The teacher was explaining something about one of the statues but I did not hear a thing about what she had said. I just could not keep my eyes off Luke, who was only a few inches away. He and Calum were making fun of the statue and Mrs. Moore had scolded them. Stupid Luke, always going after trouble. I guess that why I kinda like him. I wonder if he ever noticed me. And so we moved on and on from one thing to another; sooo boring. As the teacher led the rest of the students to another section of museum, I strayed from the group and found myself a place to sit, by myself. If only Fletcher came along, but he did not. He fell sick at the last minute._

_Then my eyes caught someone, who had also strayed from the group and he walked towards me._

Luke took his eyes off the diary for a minute and thought back to the day at the museum. It was a while ago, a couple of months actually, but he could not remember talking to any guy, other than Calum. Did he now? He closed his eyes and tried to think back to that day; like Michael had said, it was pretty boring. When wracking his brain did not seem to help, Luke let out a loud frustrated groaned and switched his attention back to the diary.

_I sighed when he stopped right in front of me and I wondered what he wanted with me because he definitely was not the person I was expecting to be there._

_“The teacher wants you to join the group,” he said coldly and I rolled eyes. I would not expect Calum Hood to ever be nice to me, like ever. I’m such a geek and he’s so cool. But I still wished it was Luke instead of Calum. Even if he was rude or cold; at least I’d have the satisfaction that he talked to me. But that’s the way things are… I guess._

“Luke?”

Luke shut the diary in a quick motion and slid under the cover when his mom poked her head through the door.

“What are you doing up so late on a school night?” Liz asked and walked further into the room, tucking Luke in.

“Moom,” Luke whined when his mom ran her hand through his hair and placed a kiss on his forehead. “I’m not a baby anymore.”

“You’re always my baby,” Liz smiled. “I’ve been noticing this since the last few days. You’ve been staying up late almost every day.”

“I… uhh… I was reading, for a test,” Luke bit his lips as he lied to the woman, a tiny smile playing on his face.

“You’re sure it’s a test?” Liz raised an eyebrow.

“Yes.”

“Is it a girl?”

“No,” Luke shook his head. “Good night mom.”

Liz shook her head and exited the room, before glancing at her son one last time. Luke let out a sigh of relief and slid further down on the mattress, thinking about the last entry that he had read. Michael was always around but Luke was always too blind to see him. Why? Well, the answer was pretty simple; Luke was into girls. He never looked at boys the way Michael looked at him; so, it was not completely his fault. He had learnt that he never spoke to Michael, like ever. Calum had spoken to Michael... wait! Calum had spoken to Michael? How did he not pay attention to that? He was so stupid. If he was lucky, Calum would remember. He had to call the other boy.

“Ellooo…” Calum groaned sleepily.

“Hey, did I disturb you?” the blonde asked casually.

“Oh no, not at all. I was just sitting and waiting for your call,” Calum replied sarcastically and added. “Of course, you disturbed me. Is this a time to call people?”

“Sorry,” Luke mumbled. “But I really need to ask you something.”

“Now?”

“Mmm… hmm…”

“Please don’t tell me it’s about Michael or I swear I’m gonna come right over there and kill you.”

“It’s about Michael,” Luke stated. “Are you gonna come kill me now?”

Calum sighed and yawned. “Can we talk about it in the morning?”

“What if I forget?”

“I doubt that.”

“Just listen. Please, Cal.”

“Bye.”

Luke growled at the screen and dropped the phone beside him before slipping his hand under his pillow to pull out the diary.

_Dear diary,_   
_Guess what? I did it. I finally did my hair platinum blonde and it looks pretty amazing if you ask me. I wonder what Luke would think about it._

“Wish I could tell you but you’ll never ask,” Luke shrugged.

_I wish he would run his hand through my hair and press his lips to mine, mumbling sweet nothings against my lips. Yeah, well keep dreaming Michael, the voice inside my head keeps saying. My eyes feel so heavy… I think it’s the sleep, need to get some more of that. Goodnight._

“Calum is right, you’re so desperate for my dick,” Luke whispered and closed his eyes.

***.*.*.*.*.***

Luke tapped his pen against his temple and groaned as he looked at the papers that was on the table, in front of him. Already Calum had refused to listen to him the previous night and he had completely forgotten that he had a test that day. Not to mention that he was so busy reading Michael’s diary that he had not revise for his test. He again looked at the paper and to his left, to another boy, who was quickly writing in the answers to each and every question, and cursed inwardly; he did not know more than half of the answers. Ten minutes had passed and Luke still had nothing written on his papers. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate; it was just English and he never failed before. Luke lifted his head and looked at Calum, who was sitting a few seats away from him. He wished that the brunette was sitting beside him that day, just like he did any other days but since Luke had passed the answers to Calum in the previous test that they had, the teacher had decided to separate them that time.

“Hey, time’s up,” the boy next to him nudged him and Luke looked up from his paper, to the boy with jet black hair, then to the teacher, who was standing by his table.

Luke hesitantly dropped his pen and handed his papers to the teacher before letting his head fall on the wooden table. What was wrong with him? That was the first time Luke did not know what to write in a test and all of that because of Michael. A certain Michael whom he did not even know of. He was so done.

“Are you planning on staying here?” Calum asked and poked Luke’s underarm.

Luke lifted his head, only to realise that the class was empty and he quickly gathered his stuffs, following Calum, who led the way out. “I am so failing.”

“I’m sure you did well,” Calum cheered. “You always do.”

“If you say so,” Luke mumbled, still not very convinced.

“So, you call last night,” Calum stated and dropped himself on a chair, at a corner table in the canteen.

“Yeah and it was very nice of you to hang up on me,” Luke said in an annoyed tone.

“It was late and it was nothing important. It was just Michael,” Calum said and earned a glared from the other boy. “Ok, it wasn’t not important. What about him again? Did you find anything?”

“Umm, you talked to him.”

It was Calum’s turn to stare at Luke. “I talked to him? When? Are you sure it was me?”

“Yes.”

“How do you know that anyway?”

“It’s in the diary?”

“Michael wrote about me? What did he write? I thought he only fancied you.”

“Don’t get you hopes too high, honey,” Luke said and patted Calum’s back. “He doesn’t fancy you. He just mentioned you.”

“I was not hoping for anything,” Calum huffed. “Lemme see what he wrote about me.”

Luke shook his head and made sure no one was around before pulling the diary out of his bag. For all he knew, Michael could be around and Luke would not want him to think that he was invading his privacy by carrying his dairy around. He sighed and opened the diary to that particular entry when Calum urged him to.

_Then my eyes caught someone, who had also strayed from the group and he walked towards me._

_I sighed when he stopped right in front of me and I wondered what he wanted with me because he definitely was not the person I was expecting to be there._

_“The teacher wants you to join the group,” he said coldly and I rolled my eyes. I would not expect Calum Hood to ever be nice to me, like ever. I’m such a geek and he’s so cool. But I still wished it was Luke instead of Calum. Even if he was rude or cold; at least I’d have the satisfaction that he talked to me. But that’s the way things are… I guess._

“Happy?” Luke asked and laughed when Calum made a face. “You wish he had written something dirty about you,” the blonde teased.

“No, I don’t have any of those kind of wishes,” Calum rolled his eyes. “You can have your pervert guy all for yourself.”

“I don’t want him all for myself,” Luke stated and bit on his lower lip; or did he?

“When was that anyway?”

“It was the day we went to the museum. Remember anything? Any name?”

“Name, I’m pretty sure would be Michael,” Calum laughed.

“Stop joking around,” Luke creased his brows and slapped Calum’s arm.

“But isn’t that his name?”

“Yes,” Luke sighed. “But you know all the teachers call us by our last name.”

“Umm… give me a minute. I’ll try to remember. Damn, I can’t remember the face of the guy, how am I supposed to remember his last name?”

“Try harder.”

“I think it was something like Clifton.”

“Clifton?”

“No, that’s not it. Umm… Stanley… Clif… Stan…”

“Clifstan? What kind of name is that?” Luke frowned. “Are you sure?”

“No, I think it was Stanford. Yes, that’s it, Stanford.”

“Great. That must make it easy.”

“Yeah, now the detectives can get into action,” Calum said excitedly.

“Detectives?”

“Yes, Detective Hood and Detective Hemmings are coming for you Michael Stanford. You can’t hide forever.”

Luke rolled his eyes at that and let out a sigh; finally he would get to know who that Michael was. The Michael who had written so many things about him. “Where do we start?”

“So, what are the main points that we have?”

“His name is Michael and he has platinum blonde hair.”

“He does?”

“Yeah, he did mention it,” Luke smiled. “What else?”

“He’s a geek, who is also a pervert. He fancies you.”

“How does that help?”

“If he fancies you and know everything about you, that means he must follow you around.”

“Ok…”

“His best friend is called Fletcher. I’m betting he’s our age.”

“What else?”

“He’s a stalker pervert.”

“We already know that, stop saying it.”

“Why? Don’t tell me you’re falling for him.”

“No,” Luke made a disgusted face. “I read the diary out of curiosity not because I fancy him back. It’s just not cool to call someone a pervert all the time. Anything else?”

“Who’s the one with the diary?”

“Me?”

“You tell me if we missed something.”

“I don’t think so,” Luke pondered and shook his head.

“Great. Let’s see if we can find him with these clues.”

“Where should we start?”

“How about that guy over there?”

Luke turned his head and looked at the one Calum was pointing to. “What about him?”

“He looks like a Michael.”

“How can anybody look like a Michael? I mean, that doesn’t even make sense.”

“Well, he’s blonde and he’s reading. He also looks like a stalker pervert.”

“No, he doesn’t.”

“Hey, what’s your name?” Calum asked as he stood in front of the boy.

“Uhh... Alex?”

“Sorry about him,” Luke apologise and pulled on Calum’s arm, dragging him away from the boy. “What are you doing?”

“Finding Michael.”

“Don’t you have another idea, a better one?”

“How about sci-fi club?”

“I don’t wanna join any clubs.”

“You don’t have to. We just need to wait by the door and see who goes in and out.”

Luke sighed and unwillingly nodded; well, he did not have a better idea. “When?”

“They usually have meetings during lunch time.”

“How do you know that?” Luke raised an eyebrow.

“I’m just well informed. And besides, when you’re a detective, you have to know everything,” the brunette grinned.

“You do realise that lunch time is now?”

Calum hummed and led the way to the classroom, where he knew the meeting was. They stood outside the door waiting but when the meeting finally ended, no one who matched their description came out. It was all a waste of time.

“We’ll try another time,” Calum said.

***.*.*.*.*.***

“Yo MC, I’m starving,” Ashton said out loud as he closed the front door and dropped his bag to the floor.

“Good afternoon, Ashton,” Karen greeted with a smile.

Michael, who was sitting at the round table, turned around to look at the other boy; he felt like Ashton spent more times at his house than at his own. “Hey Ash.”

“Karen,” Ashton nodded and walked past her to high-five the younger boy.

“Mom made pancakes,” Michael said and pushed the plate in front of Ashton.

“How’d your test go?”

“Great,” Michael grinned. “Yours.”

“Have I ever failed a test till date?” Ashton asked with a huge smile.

“Yeah yeah,” Michael laughed and playfully punched the boy in the arm.

“Ok Honey, I’m going for my night shift. Be good,” Karen said and placed a kiss to Michael’s forehead and waved at the two boys. “Goodnight.”

“So, what’s with that thing that I can spot on your face?”

Michael frowned and rubbed his face with the palm of his hand. “Where?”

Ashton rolled his eyes. “I’m saying that I see something different on your face and I can’t help but think that Luke’s the reason behind it.”

“Oh,” Michael smiled and took a big bite of the pancake.

“What happened?”

“I talked to Luke.”

“Yeah, right. Probably daydreaming again.”

“No, I did, like for real.”

“Finally, there won’t be a dairy anymore.”

“Why is that?”

“Well, you talked to him. Next, you probably be having his dick in your virgin ass.”

“Fuck you.”

 

 


	6. Uh-oh

Luke slowly breathed in and out and adjusted his hands under his head; that was what he really needed, a good nap. He sighed in his sleep and let out a small puff of air through his mouth. Two week and three days. That was how long it had been since Calum and he had started the ‘Operation Find Michael’ and to be honest, the task was harder than they thought it would be. He was going crazy, he was losing his mind. The things that he was reading in the diary kept going on a whole different level each time he opened a new entry. How could Michael even think about writing such things about him? Did he not feel weird, like ever? Luke decided to forget about Michael for a while and enjoy his little nap, his well-deserved nap.

“Mr. Hemmings? Mr. Hemmings?” the teacher called again when Luke did not answer.

The boy, who was again sitting beside Luke, nudged him. “Hey, wake up or you’re gonna be in trouble,” he whispered.

“Enjoying our nap, are we?” Mrs. Moore said in a firm tone.

“Hmm… sorry, I must have dozed off,” Luke mumbled and looked past the teacher, to Calum who was shaking his head at him.

“Is this why your grades are going down? Dozing off in my class?”

“What?”

Mrs. Moore placed a couple of sheets on Luke’s table and crossed her arms over her chest, not looking happy at all. Slowly pulling them to him, Luke took a proper look at them, only to realise that they were the paper of the other day’s test and that was not the only thing about it. The blonde placed the papers back down and palmed his face when he looked at his score; he had failed. For the first time in his life, he had failed. Luke suddenly felt angry, angry at himself because he had chosen to neglect his studies due to some stupid Michael, whom he did not know the existence of. He swore if Michael was in front of him at that moment, he would have strangled him to death. His mom was not going to be happy about that, he was not happy about that. That was really poor performance and definitely not him.

“Been neglecting our studies, have we?” Mrs. Moore asked, her arms still crossed over her chest.

“No,” Luke said in a small voice; although deep down, he knew he did. “I’ll work harder.”

“Well,” the woman smiled. “I’m sure Mr. Clifford, here, won’t mind helping you out. Mr. Clifford?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Michael nodded and looked from the teacher to Luke, who was frowning.

When the bell finally rang, Luke let out a sigh of relief and started gathering his stuffs, not bothering to answer his teacher.

“I’m waiting, Hemmings.”

“Umm…” Luke bit his lower lip and forced himself to smile. “Meet me after school. We’ll go to either yours or mine.”

“We’re all set then,” the middle-aged woman said and walked away.

“Shall we?” Calum asked excitedly as he walked to Luke and frowned at the boy, who was looking at Luke, while the other boy finished gathering his stuffs. “Who’s this?”

“Uh… never mind,” Luke shook his head and walked towards the door; anywhere was better than in that class, which reminded him that he had failed his test. And besides, he did not even know his name and at that particular, he could not care less about someone’s name.

Calum again looked at the boy and shrugged. “Lemme see it.”

“See what?”

“Your test result?” Calum nudged Luke as the boy sulkily dropped his bag on a table and dropped himself in a chair. “I’m sure it’s not so bad. I actually got a B+.”

Luke let out a frustrated groan and tried to calm himself; Calum got a B+ and he failed? Not that he envied Calum’s grade but usually he was smarter than the brunette. “An F, Calum. An F.”

“Shit, this is bad,” Calum muttered and Luke rolled his eyes, like he did not know that already. “And the worst part is…”

“I don’t think there can be worse than this.”

“Unfortunately, there is worse than this and the worst thing is that we have to get results sign by our parent and return it. Liz is gonna be so mad.”

“Do you have to remind me?” Luke groaned.

“I’m sure you’ll figure something out. You’re smart and I’m pretty sure you can dig something out of that brain of yours,” Calum patted his shoulder encouragingly.

“Yeah,” the blonde mumbled and pursed his lips forward. “What about Michael? Got any clue?”

Calum scratched the back of his head as he looked at his friend. “You want me to tell you the truth or should I lie to you?”

“Lie to me,” Luke scrunched his nose; any lie was better than another truth that he did not wish to hear.

“I’ll speak the truth anyway. We still have nothing about Michael,” Calum smiled sheepishly.

“Jerk.”

***.*.*.*.*.***

Michael smiled as he walked out of the classroom, still thinking about what had happened a few minutes earlier. He adjusted the strap of his backpack on his left shoulder and made his way to his locker, with only one thing playing in his mind; he was studying with Luke. That had to be the best week; he got to sit beside Luke in English class, Luke had talked to him, Luke had agreed to study with him, Luke had asked him to wait for him after school. Michael wondered how the hell did all those things happened, in just one week.

“Why the fuck are you smiling at your locker door?” Ashton asked and slapped Michael at the back of his head.

“FYI, that hurts,” Michael said and rubbed at the abused spot.

Ashton rolled his eyes and leant against another locker, taking a good look at the other boy. “What’s that silly smile for? And please, I won’t take Luke for an answer.”

“Umm…” Michael laughed and pressed his lips together.

“You don’t have to answer that,” Ashton raised his hands in the air when Michael opened his mouth again. “I get it, it’s Luke.”

“I get a feeling that you don’t like him much.”

“I never said that. I don’t dislike Luke. I just don’t like that obsession you have with him.”

“I’m not obsessed with Luke. I’m just…” Michael paused for a second, thinking about what he was going to say; was he going to say that he… no, he was not. He let his mind drift to Luke but he could not linger on that thought for too long as somebody brought him back to reality.

“Hey,” Luke smiled and ran a hand though his hair. “Gimme your phone,” he said in a rush and check the time, his next class was in two minutes and he did not want to be late.

“What?” Michael asked and looked at the other boy, confused but gave his phone anyways.

“I can’t go with you this afternoon. Need to grab some stuffs from home first. I left my number on there, text me your address,” Luke said and handed Michael the black phone.

“Ok,” Michael mumbled but Luke was gone already.

Ashton, who was standing right there the whole time, moved closer to Michael and looked at the boy, who was walking away from them. “Did that just happen? Was that Luke? Did Luke just talk to you?”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you, if you ever give me the chance to speak.”

“How the hell did that happen?” Ashton asked, excited to know everything. “I want all the juicy details.”

“Can I squeal, first?”

“You’re not a girl,” Ashton rolled his eyes but then he could see how excited Michael was; so, he could deal with it, that one time. “Ok, just because it’s you. Otherwise, I would not have tolerated that from a guy, in the middle of school.”

As said, Michael let out a happy squeal, clapping his hands together before taking a deep breath; Ashton was right, they were indeed in the middle of the school. “Luke failed English,” Michael stated. “And Mrs. Moore has asked me to help him out.”

“That’s great. That way you can get to spend time with him. Finally, after so many years, you’ll get what you want.”

“Uh, we’re just studying,” Michael pointed out, although to him that was a lot and then a smile appeared on his face when he added the last part. “At my house.”

“Holy fuck, we gotta prepare you,” Ashton said and tapped his fingers against his temples, trying to figure something out.

“Prepare me for what?”

“Michael, my friend, tonight’s the night where you finally lose your virginity.”

“I’m not losing my virginity tonight. We’re only gonna be studying. Who told you I’m still a virgin, anyway?”

“Aren’t you?”

“None of your business.”

***.*.*.*.*.***

Luke moved from his spot, where he was leaning against the railing and took a few steps forward and a few backward. He repeated that pacing back and forth action a few more times before letting out a sigh for the fiftieth times. Calum had asked him to wait for him for lunch because he supposedly had that awesome idea that could lead them to Michael but it was already seven minutes through lunch and he did not show up yet. Again, he moved to the railing and leant against it before bringing his fingers to his mouth and starting to bite on his nails.

“Hey,” Calum grinned when he emerged from the building.

“Where have you been? I’ve been waiting for, like, forever.”

“Forever,” Calum repeated and laughed. “Come on, I just needed a pee.”

“You said you had a plan,” Luke said, expectantly.

“Right,” the brunette nodded and without wasting another minute, he motioned for Luke to follow him.

“Umm… not so fast.” Luke stopped and grabbed the back of Calum’s black tee, halting him. “I’m not going anywhere unless you tell about that supposedly awesome plan.”

“You don’t trust me?” Calum asked in a hurt tone and pursed his lower forward.

“I do but I don’t wanna be part of something crazy, which I know this is.”

“I feel really hurt, you know. I expected my best friend to at least have a bit of faith in me.”

Luke rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Ok, drama later. We don’t have time for it.”

“Right, you don’t have time…”

“Caluuummm…” Luke said in, what he wanted to be an angry voice, but it mostly came out as a whiny and childish tone. “Quit the drama.”

“Fine,” Calum huffed and it was the brunette’s turn to be childish as he poked his tongue at Luke.

“The plan?”

“We’re gonna do this,” Calum smiled as a girl walked past them. “Excuse me?”

“Yes.”

“I was wondering if you could, by any chance, help us.”

“Sure.”

“Do you happen to know who Michael is?”

“Sorry, no.”

“Thanks.”

Luke rolled his eyes when the girl walked away; that was the great plan? “So, we’re just gonna ask everyone? Do you have any idea how many people go to this school?”

“Yeah, and one of them is Michael. Don’t forget that. If we’re lucky, we might find him soon, may be today even.”

The blonde sighed and watched Calum as the boy walked to a group of younger boys. He decided to stay back and let the other boy do the talking as he seemed to know what he was doing and what to be asking. Luke quietly followed the brunette, who moved from one person to another; asking the one simple question; _‘do you know Michael?’_ As simple as the question may have been, everyone’s answer was the same; no. Although Michael was a very common name, it seemed as if no one knew anyone, who goes by that name.

“I think it’s hopeless,” Luke sighed and leant against the wall, taking a break; although, Calum had done most, no all, of the job. He had just walked behind as if that did not concern him one bit, when in fact, it was all for him.

“Chill, dude. We’ve barely asked, what, ten people?”

“On my count, it would be sixteen,” Luke stated; he had been counting. “We look like two complete moron.”

“No, we don’t. We’re the coolest guys in school, remember? So, I’m pretty sure whether it’s girls or guys, everyone’s enjoying a little chat with us,” Calum smiled encouragingly and called out to a boy, who was standing not far away from them. “Hey, can you tell us where we can find Michael?”

“Sure, you see that guy with a blue sweater over there?”

“That’s Michael?” Calum asked as both Luke and he turned their head in that direction the boy was pointing.

“Yes.”

“Thanks you very much,” Calum nodded.

“No problem.”

“I told you we’ll find him,” Calum said, with a huge grin, already making his way to Michael.

“Wanna bet that’s not him?” Luke laughed. “Curly brown hair, stylish jacket, a pretty girl by his side. Not a very geeky type.”

“The diary could be a false trail,” Calum stated, with a shrug, and stopped right in front of the boy. “Hi, umm… are you Michael?”

“Yeah, can I help you guys?”

“Uh…” was all Calum let could out. Ok, so he had not really planned on what to say to Michael when they would meet. “Did you lose something?”

“No? Why?”

“Oh, nothing, never mind. Sorry to have bothered you,” Calum apologised and walked away. Maybe Luke was right, he was the wrong Michael. He did not look like a stalker pervert; definitely not him. “Turned out you were right.”

“That was lame,” Luke stated. “I told you this was a waste of time.”

“Trust me, it’s gonna work. We’re gonna find him, we just have to keep looking. Actually, you know what? I feel like we’re on a quest to find Cinderella.”

Luke frowned and reached forward, pressing his palm to Calum’s forehead. He flipped his hand back and forth, taking in the other boy’s temperature. “Are you feeling alright, Cal?”

“Yeah, why?” the brunette asked, with a raised eyebrow.

“How did you turned from being Detective Hood to being Prince Charming, on a quest to find Cinderella?”

“No, my friend, you got it all wrong. You are Prince Charming. I’m just the extremely handsome knight.”

“Ok, but there is no Cinderella, just Michael.”

“Yeah, Michael, who left behind his diary, just like Cinderella left her shoe behind.”

“You’re mad. You’re officially mad,” Luke shook his head; Calum and his imaginations. “Shall we proceed?”

And so, they resumed their task about finding Michael. At that point, Luke had wished that Michael had put his picture along with his name; that would have made it a hell load easier. It may have been a hard task, but it was not impossible, Luke kept telling himself. Through their quest, they did come across several Michaels, different kind of Michaels, but none of them were the right one. That actually made Luke wonder if the boy attended his school; of course he did, how else would his diary reach the library? He was actually wanting to give up, well he would have done so a long time ago, if it was not for Calum, who kept encouraging him and not losing any hope.

“Cal, I’m tired. Maybe we should stop now,” Luke groaned when Calum walked yet to another person.

“One last, just one last. Then I promise we’ll stop,” Calum said and sighed; yeah, he was tired too. But he was already making his way to that guy, so he might as well as him. “Hey, what’s your name?”

“Why?”

So much attitude, Calum scoffed; if he did not need the boy’s help at that moment, Calum would have given him a piece of his mind but he decided to keep his calm. “I’m looking for someone named Michael?”

“I’m not Michael but I do know one,” he shrugged.

“Where can I find him?”

“Over there,” the boy said and walked away.

“That one?” Luke asked and again followed Calum.

“I guess,” Calum said in an unsure voice.

“Hey,” Luke said, deciding to do the talking, for once. When the boy in question turned around, Luke raised an eyebrow; he knew that guy. But who was he? Could he be Michael? Then he remember, he saw him earlier that day, with that other guy, whose name Luke could not remember, his study buddy; this guy was with him.

“Yes,” Ashton smiled when he noticed Luke, who looked quite confused; did he want to ask about Michael? Yeah, that had to be it; probably wanted some tips about how Michael liked it. “How can I help you?”

“What’s your name?” Calum asked.

“Ashton, why?”

“No, nothing,” Calum shook his head and dragged Luke away; that guy of earlier had probably been messing with them. Anyways, they would just have to try another time, considering lunch time was over.

***.*.*.*.*.***

Luke lazily dragged his feet behind him as he made his way to the front door. Honestly if Calum was to come up with another of his ‘great’ plan, Luke swore he would kick him in the ass that time. The brunette had made him walk around the school, asking every single person possible about Michael and all for what? Nothing. They had spent all their lunch time trying to find that guy, that annoyingly well-hidden guy, for no reason. That was right, it seemed as though Michael had suddenly disappeared from the school. In the process of find Michael, both boys had completely forgotten to have lunch, resulting in Luke not being able to concentrate in maths, as his tummy kept grumbling the whole time.

“Mom, I’m back,” he said, unenergetically, once he was inside.

He did not wait for Liz’s answer and Luke was already half-way up the stairs when the woman called out to him. Seeing as he was tired and hungry, the blonde decided to ignore it and made his way to his room, as planned. But Liz did not let him get away so easily and followed him to his room. His room, which looked neater than when he had left that morning.

“Running away, young man?” Liz asked, the moment she stepped into Luke’s room.

Luke frowned, clueless as to what his mom was talking about. “Is everything alright, mom?”

“Alright? You have the guts to ask me that after pulling that trick off?” Liz asked and Luke was about to speak again but the woman shook her head. “Did you really think you would get away with that? That I would not find out?”

“Find what out?” Luke asked in a small voice.

Liz brought the papers that she had carefully placed on Luke’s desk earlier during the day and handed them to the boy, who quietly took them; his test paper. How did his mom find out? He had hidden them himself.

“What is this, Luke?”

“Mom, I can explain…”

“Yes, I do expect some explanation. I would never have known about this if I had not been cleaning your room this morning. Found them under your mattress when I was fixing your bedspread.”

“Shit,” Luke mumbled; he had hoped that his mom would not find out about that. “Mom, I was going to tell you.”

“Yeah?”

“No,” Luke replied; lying was not going to do any good, so he might as well tell the truth.

“You’re usually a bright kid. What happened?”

 _‘Oh, mom. It’s that guy, Michael. I don’t really know him but I can’t get him out of my mind, especially the things he writes in his diary. I just can’t help it.’_ That was what Luke wanted to say to his mom but deep down he knew that he could not. “I’m sorry. I promise it won’t happen again.”

“I hope so,” she said firmly. “Aren’t you supposed to be studying after school?”

“How do you know that?” Luke frowned.

“When I found these, I gave your teacher a call. She told me she found somebody to help you study.”

“Yeah, it’s just a guy,” Luke said and mentally added, _‘whose name I can’t remember.’_

“Why didn’t you go then?”

“I had to grab some notes.”

“Grab them, I’ll drop you.”

“Mom, it’s not that far. I’ll manage.”

“Well, I gotta make sure you aren’t going to Calum’s instead.”

Luke nodded and decided it was useless to argue with his mom. He gathered whatever he needed, including Michael’s diary, which he hoped his mom had not found while cleaning and shoved everything in his bag. The drive to the boy’s house was a very short one, like Luke had said, he did not live that far from his house.

“Was that your mom?” Michael casually asked as he led them upstairs to his room.

Luke laughed nervously, feeling embarrassed. “Yeah, shall we?” Luke asked, to avoid any more questions.

“Sure. Where do you want to start?”

Luke emptied his bag on the bed and Michael watched his every move carefully. Then his eyes landed on it, there on his bed, lied a very familiar diary. He knew that diary as he had himself made every doodles on the cover. That was his diary, his precious diary.

 

 


	7. This Is Not Good

Michael took a few deep breaths and tried not to panic, although he knew that deep down he totally was. How could he not? After all, it was his diary, the same one that he spent hours with; writing his feelings down, his fantasies, his most precious wishes that he could not fulfil, everything he felt about Luke, everything he wanted Luke to do to him. Out of all the people who attended that school, Luke had to be that one to find it; that was great, awesome even. He could just hope that the other boy did not read it, otherwise, he would never be able to face Luke ever again. At that moment, all Michael wanted to do was to run away, as far away from Luke as possible, and hide. He wondered why nothing ever was in his favour.

“Hmm… hello?” Luke called out when he realised that the other boy was staring blankly ahead of him. _‘Weirdo,’_ Luke thought.

“Shall we start then?” Michael said as he cleared his throat.

“Yeah… so, you haven’t told me your name?”

Michael restrained himself from rolling his eyes and again looked at the diary that was on the bed. “Mi…” the moment that part left his mouth, Luke’s eyes widened and he stared at Michael. “My name is Gordon,” Michael said instead.

“I’m…”

“Luke, I know,” Michael smiled.

Michael grabbed his notebook from his desk and took a seat on the bed, close to his journal. It was only a few inches away from his reach but he could not take it. As he explained a few things to Luke, Michael eyes would wander from his notebook, to the diary, from time to time, trying his best not to let it distract him as he did not want to do anything stupid to let Luke know that that was his diary. ‘Concentrate Michael,’ he kept repeating to himself. Already Luke being in his room was distracting, to add to it, he had found out where his diary was and that too with the person that he least wanted it to be with; try concentrating now. Honestly, having Luke that close and having to try to resist even looking at him was harder than Michael had thought.

The moment he had gotten home from school, the brunette had ran over things a few times in his head, to make sure everything went on smoothly and without any kind of stupidity from his side. Like not looking at Luke the way he secretly did whenever the boy was around, restraining himself not to want to kiss Luke, to just graze his perfect skin and so on. Michael sighed while mentally slapping himself; he should definitely put most of his attention on the work that he was doing with Luke.

“So, are you in all of my classes?” Luke asked out of the blue.

“No, just English and P.E,” Michael smiled as he wrote something down.

“Ok, I’m not that bad in English, just so you know,” Luke stated and chewed on the end of his pencil.

“Yeah, I know. What happened?”

Luke shook his head and laughed as he thought about the reason for failing. “I… umm… I got distracted.”

“Girlfriend?” Michael asked, that time putting his pen down and looking at Luke; the conversation was pleasant and he did want to talk to Luke.

“No…” Luke scratched the back of his head before answering. “It’s very stupid.”  
“I wanna hear it anyway,” Michael grinned, trying to be as friendly as possible; that alone was a massive thing to him, being Luke’s friend.

“No,” Luke bit on his bottom lip. “You’re gonna laugh.”

“I won’t, I promise.”

Luke paused for a few seconds; what was he doing? He barely even knew the guy. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Ok,” Michael simply said, not wanting to be too pushy.

The blonde smiled; that was a humble move. “I failed because of this,” he said and reached for the blue diary.

“This looks like an interesting book,” Michael smiled nervously. If he was being calm all the while, he was definitely freaking out the moment Luke took the diary. “What is it about? Can I see it?”

“Umm… actually, it’s a diary.”

“”So, you’ve been giving your diary all your time?”

“It’s not mine,” Luke quickly said. “I don’t know whose it is.”

“Did you read it?”

“Why do you seem so interested in it?” Luke creased his brows.

“I’m not, I was just…”

“Chill, I was only joking,” Luke laughed and put it in his bag. “It’s not very nice to read other people’s diary.”

Michael nodded but for some reason he was not convinced that Luke did not read; after all, he was carrying it around. Looking down at his work, he decided to ponder about how to retrieve his dairy later and went on to finished their school work. Luke bit on his lower lips and closed his eyes as a loud grumble was heard. Somehow in the process of being scolded by his mom and driving to Michael’s house, Luke had completely forgotten to grab something. As it was heard again, Luke laughed nervously when the other lifted his head from his copybook, to look at him.

“Sound like there’s a war in there,” Michael laughed too. “Want something to eat?”

“Yeah,” Luke again laughed and watched the other boy carefully as he got off the bed and walked out of the door.

The moment the door closed behind Michael, Luke straightened himself and kept his stuffs back in his bag before placing Michael’s copybooks back on the table. After two hours of sitting there and studying, the blonde felt like that was enough for that day. The guy he was studying with seemed really cool and he wondered why he did not talk to him before. Seeing as Michael was taking all his time to get him something to eat, the blonde hesitated for a second before pulling the diary out of his bag. With a deep breath, Luke opened a random page and started reading.

_Luke smiled seductively as he walked towards me and I smiled back as I took backward steps. He let out a little laughed when my back hit the wall and he pressed himself against me, letting his fingers trailed from my shoulders, down my hands, to finally take them into his. Very slowly, Luke lifted my hands up and pinned them above my head, while looking into my eyes and breathing against my lips. He ran his tongue over his lips, wetting them, before leaning in and pressing them against mine. It didn’t take long for the kiss to turn into a vigorous one where we were both hungrily sucking on each other’s lips and our bodies were moving against one another. To take it to the next level, Luke pulled away for a minute or so and quickly got rid of my tee before doing the same to his._

_Once the task was completed, Luke wasted no time to again connect his lips to mine, kissing me senseless. I let out a moan when he bit on my lower lip and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue past my slightly parted lips. Fuck, he tasted so good. He licked the side of my mouth and I curled my tongue inside, to press it against Luke’s soft one. The moan that he had let out sent a weird kind out vibration throughout my body; weird but good. For long minutes, we stayed pressed against the wall, not caring about anything else other than sharing breathless kisses, stopping to catch our breaths every once in a while before going back at it, while Luke kept rocking his hips against mine._

As he heard footsteps approaching, Luke quickly closed the diary and shoved it back into his bag. He pushed the hair that was on his forehead away and tried to act as normal as possible when the other boy entered the room.

“I made you some toasts,” Michael motioned to the plate.

“Thanks,” Luke said and took the plate and also the glass of juice from the boy.

“Are you alright?” Michael asked when he noticed Luke’s flushed cheeks. “Do you want me to open the window?”

Luke let out an uneasy laugh. “Umm… it’s just… never mind…”

“Ok,” Michael said and took a seat on the edge of the bed, not far away from Luke.

A long and awkward silence settled between them as none of them knew what to say. Luke was flustered from what he had just read, feeling quite embarrassed even, and as for Michael, well, he was feeling nervous all of a sudden when there no longer were any copybooks separating them. He averted his eyes when he noticed a piece of bread at the corner of Luke’s mouth and resisted the urge to lean in and clean it off, not to mention that he was actually thinking of doing it with his tongue. Instead, he directed his attention to the beige carpet and stared at it for long minutes until Luke decided to speak again.

“Am I that boring?” Luke asked when he had finally recomposed himself; reading that diary at times was more dangerous than Luke had thought.

“What?”

“You’re so quiet. Are you always quiet?”

“I’m not quiet,” Michael chuckled. “I was just thinking.”

“About what?”

“You?” Michael said before wanting to strangle himself.

“What?” Luke’s eyes widened and he placed the empty plate beside him.

“I mean I’m thinking about what we could possibly study about next,” Michael said, not looking at the other boy.

“Oh, ok. Umm… it’s late, I should get going. Thanks for the toast.”

“Anytime,” Michael smiled as he walked Luke to the door.

“I’ll see you at school?”

“Yeah.”

“Bye, Gordon.”

***.*.*.*.*.***

Michael dropped the controller beside him on the couch and slouched further down, grabbing a cushion in the process and shoving it behind his head. He had thought of playing some video games that morning but the images that kept popping in his head were getting the best of him. His diary was right there on his bed and there was nothing he could do about it. If only he knew a way to get it back without Luke noticing or even better, if only he could make it disappeared and make Luke forget he ever had it; that would have been so cool but unfortunately, that was impossible. Where was Ashton when he needed him? Sleeping probably, that was what he did on early Sunday mornings.

He patted the couch on either sides of him and tried to find his phone, sending a quick text to Ashton when he found it. Staring at the screen, as if a text from his best friend would suddenly appear if he kept looking at it, Michael groaned loudly when he received none after ten minutes. After slipping the device in his pocket, Michael made his way to his room and decided to lazy around for a while until Ashton decided to acknowledge his existence and show up. For the time being, he just wanted to close his eyes and drift to a place where there were just Luke and himself.

Two hours later, Michael unwillingly opened his eyes when somebody nudged him, somebody who he guessed was Ashton. The boy was munching on a sandwich and looking at him incredulously.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Michael asked in a husky voice.

“Sweaty forehead,” Ashton reached forward and wiped a bead of sweat from Michael’s face. “You were breathing heavily before I wake you up and you have a boner,” the curly head finished, with a laughed as he pointed to the obvious bulge in Michael’s boxers. “Were you having a hot dream about Luke?”

Michael pressed his legs together and made a face. “Subject aborted,” he said firmly.

Ashton rolled his eyes and ignored that. “Denial… I see. Did it happen?”

“I don’t wanna talk about my dream. I called you here for a completely different reason,” Michael sighed.

“I wasn’t talking about your dream either. I was talking about Friday. Did it happen?”

“Can’t you ever think of anything else other than sex?” Michael asked in disbelief.

“Umm… let me think, no,” Ashton giggled.

“I’m not surprised,” Michael shook his head and there were a few seconds of silence before he spoke again. “I know where my diary is.”

“The same cursed diary that’s trying to steal my best friend. Fuck, where was it?”

“You’re never gonna believe it.”

“Try me.”

“It’s with Luke,” Michael said out loud. “It’s with Luke, damn it.”

Ashton stared at Michael before bursting out laughing and it was Michael’s turn to glare at him. Shaking his head, Ashton placed a hand to his chest and tried to calm himself but instead laughed even harder. He mumbled a ‘sorry’ through his laughter and kept going louder, clutching his chest tighter.

“Stop, it’s not funny,” Michael said through gritted teeth.

Ashton took a deep breath and placed a hand on his friends shoulder. “Sorry. How’d you know that anyway?”

“I saw it with him when he came over?”

“Damn, he carries it around.”

“Yeah, and I think he read it,” Michael sighed.

“He told you?”

“No, he said he didn’t but I’m betting he did.”

“Why wouldn’t he? Everyone has a bit of curiousness in them. And it’s good if he read it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, he’ll know how you like it. Passionate and hard.”

“Fuck you!”

“What?”

“Nothing,” Michael sighed. “It’s useless arguing with you.”

“Then don’t.”

“I’m not.”

“Good,” Ashton grinned. “So, are you ever gonna make a move on him?”

“Are you crazy?”

“Well, he has you diary and he knows you fancy him.”

“No, he doesn’t. I didn’t tell him. I didn’t even tell him my real name.”

“What? Are you an idiot or what?” Ashton asked and threw his hands in the air.

“I told him I’m Gordon.”

“Uh, that’s your real name too, duh.”

“Yeah, but he doesn’t know I’m Michael. I didn’t want him to think I’m a weirdo.”

“Which you are. I can’t believe you wasted such a good opportunity. My best friend is hopeless. You are a hopeless case, Michael Clifford. You hear me, completely hopeless.”

***.*.*.*.*.***

_One of Luke’s hands, trailed between us and he cupped me through my jeans. I again moaned against his mouth and he clumsily dragged us to the bed, without breaking the kiss and managing not to fall. Dropping himself backward, he pulled me on top of him and I sat right onto his erection, rubbing my ass against it a few times. Luke watched me through half-closed eyes, breathing heavily and I threw my head backward as he ran his hand up and down my chest, occasionally toying and tugging on my nipples; just the way I like it. With a small smile on his lips, he snaked his free hand around my neck and pulled me in for yet another wet and eager kiss._

_Needing and wanting to feel more of Luke, I trailed my kisses to his chin, down to his neck, further down his chest, to stop at the waistline of his black jeans. I licked my lips and worked on opening his belt, then the jeans, pulling them down his legs, along with his boxers before doing the same to myself. Taking his left foot in my hands, I brought it to my lips and placed a small kiss to it. As I settled between Luke’s legs, I parted them and placed a kiss to the inner side of his thigh, lingering there for a couple of seconds to nibble on the skin. When I lifted my head to look at Luke, all I could do was stare; his eyes were closed, lips parted, his breathing was slightly faster as his hands worked on his penis._

_Fuck! I ran my tongue over my lips and leant forward, replacing Luke’s hand with my mouth. I sucked him in powerfully, pulling away with a pop and diving back in again. He shuddered on the mattress when I ran my tongue over the head and I repeated the action causing Luke to thrust upward, against my tongue. I could tell how eager he was and I did not want to make him wait, so I gave him what he wanted and again went on to suck on his penis. Wrapping a hand around my own dick, I pumped it at the same speed as I was sucking Luke. It did not take long for Luke to lose it and he spilt his load into mouth, which I gladly swallowed. A few squeezes did the trick for me and I came on my hand and on the carpet. Luke pulled me back to him and we again kissed; I could never get enough of kissing him._

Luke closed the diary and pushed it aside; what had he just read?


	8. Oh No, That Did Not Happen...

_Our lips moved passionately together and Luke thrust against my clothed erection. I let out a loud moan as he repeated that action a few times while his hand made its way between us and he cupped me through the thin material of my boxers. Very slowly, his hand made its way inside and he tugged on my erection. ‘Fuck’, I moaned against his lips and he laughed, a laugh that sent shivers through my body. He again tugged on my penis and I hissed as I pulled away from the kiss to look into his eyes. At that moment, neither of us needed to say anything as we both knew what the other wanted. Luke pushed his boxers down his legs and wasted no time to do the same to me before settling between my legs._

_I mouthed an ‘I want you’ to him and he smiled before again leaning in and kissing me. Taking his erection into his hand, Luke moved it up and down a few times, giving himself a few good squeezes, while his other hand trailed up my legs to stop at my hole. He rubbed it a few times and pressed his middle finger hard against it as he slowly pushed it inside. I closed my eyes and tried to breathe evenly as another two fingers found their way inside of me, moving at a very fast speed. About a minute later, he replaced his fingers with his penis, pushing in all the way. He pulled out ever so slightly and pushed back in, repeating that action over and over and all I could do was moan his name out loud. He then…_

“Fuck,” Luke cursed when he heard footsteps just outside his door. He quickly closed the diary and hid it in his bedside drawer before pulling a pillow in his lap. What was happening to him? He had a hard-on just by reading the diary? That had never happened before.

“Luke, honey, are you ready?” Liz asked from the doorway.

“Mom…” the blonde smiled nervously and shifted uncomfortably on his spot, glad that he had that pillow in his lap. “What are you doing here?”

“Don’t you have to go study today?”

“Mom, I’m too tired and I think I’m doing good…” Luke said carefully, his eyes never leaving the woman. Besides, he did not really want to be having a conversation with his mom at that particular moment, especially when he had a situation and he was sure the other boy would be relieved not to have Luke over for once, considering how often he went there, in the past four weeks. Honestly, he had wanted to put an end to it, not that he disliked hanging out with the boy, in fact Luke thought ‘Gordon’ was a cool guy and liked to talk to him, but he also wanted to spent some time, being crazy, stupid and doing things that he should not, with Calum. Luke sighed; if only his mom would allow him but she was firm when she had told him that he had to go study until his grades improved, which it did but a C was not good enough for Liz.

“Come on, honey, I’m sure it’s not that bad,” Liz smiled and was about to pull the pillow from Luke but the boy kept it in place.

“Can I have a shower first?” the blonde boy asked while chewing on his bottom lip; he could not possibly go around with a hard-on. A cold shower sounded perfect.

“Didn’t you have one about an hour earlier?”

“I’ll just get ready then,” Luke smiled and sighed in relief when his mom exited the room.

“Oh and honey? Your dad and I won’t be home tonight and I already talked to Mrs. Clifford. You’re going to stay there tonight,” Liz said as she poked her head through the door.

“Can’t I just go to Calum’s?” Luke asked but his mom had already left.

_*.*.*.*.*.*_

Luke tapped his pencil against his temple and tried to concentrate, despite all the noises coming from downstairs. He looked at the other boy from under his eyelashes and groaned inwardly as Michael closed his copybook. The dark-haired boy sighed happily and dropped himself backward on the carpet, to look at the numerous stars that he had himself stuck to the ceiling. That was not okay with Luke; he just did not like the fact that Michael was leisurely lounging while he was still doing his homework. So, the blonde closed his copybook and moved from his spot on the bed, to sit on the carpet next to Michael. He looked up to where Michael was looking at and rolled his eyes; how could the other boy act so casual when Luke was dying to walk out of Michael’s room and to the party happening downstairs.

“This is lame,” Luke said, all of a sudden.

“What is?” Michael asked and moved into a sitting position, to look at the other lad.

“There’s a party downstairs and we’re here.”

“Mom said we can’t,” Michael shrugged.

 _‘Mom said.’_ Seriously, that was the lamest excuse ever; did Gordon not have any sense of adventure? Luke sighed as there was not much that he could do about the situation. “Wanna crash the party?”

“No,” Michael shook his head negatively. “Mom will be mad.”

“Aarrghh…” Luke pushed Michael in the shoulder, causing him to fall backward and laughed mischievously before walking to the door. “It’s time to test your sense of adventure, Gordon.”

Michael sighed; he really hated it when people called him by his middle name but there was not much he could do about it. That was the least of his worries at that moment as Luke had already made his way out of the room. “Luke, no…” Michael whispered when the other boy wriggled his eyebrows at him and dared Michael to follow him.

“Are you gonna stop me?” he wriggled his eyebrows.

“I’ve another idea,” Michael grinned.

“It better be worth it…”

“Come with me,” Michael said and wrapped his hand around Luke’s wrist. The moment his hand made contact with Luke’s skin, Michael swore he forgot to breathe but swiftly managed to get a hold of himself and dragged the other boy down the stairs, making sure no one saw them before walking to the backyard.

“What are we doing here?”

“Just come,” Michael said and let go of Luke’s hand as he walked away.

Luke eyed the boy as he walked further away from him and to a shed kind of thing that was at the far end of the backyard. He raised an eyebrow and did not budge from his spot; why would the other boy take him to the shed? “Gordon, can we go back inside?”

“Where is your sense of adventure now?” Michael turned around, placed his hands on his hips and laughed. “Come on.”

Luke sighed and walked to the boy, who led him inside. Unlike what Luke had thought the place was, it looked very cosy and had lots of toys all around. “What is this place?”

“It’s a playroom,” Michael stated and turned on the light. “I used to spend most my time here as a child.”

“So, you were a loner?”

“No,” Michael laughed. “I used to come here with Ashton.”

“Ok.”

“Hey, you know what? I’ve another idea. I’ll be right back.”

“Where are you going?”

Luke threw his hands in the air when he got no answer and moved around and took a small dragon toy into his head, then a toy sword and looked around at other toys, before stretching his arms as he waited for the other boy. Michael came back shortly after with four bottles of beer and Luke smiled widely as he rubbed his palms together. Setting the drinks on a tiny table, Michael grabbed an old blanket and spread it on the floor, motioning for Luke to join him as he took a seat. No sooner he was comfortably seated, Luke grabbed two bottles and opened them before handing one to Michael.

After almost finishing a bottle of beer Michael leant backward slightly and rested on his elbow, while looking at Luke. “Still think I’m boring?” he laughed and again sipped at his beer.

“Maybe…” Luke smiled and reached for another bottle, the moment the one in his hand was empty. He set the bottle next to him, without opening it and let his eyes fall on the other boy.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Luke did not answer; he just kept studying the other boy, letting his eyes trailed from Michael’s black hair, to his green eyes, Luke had to admit, he had beautiful eyes and then his eyes moved lower to Michael’s lips. The blonde restrained himself from licking his lips and looked away when he realised that the other boy was looking at him. What was happening to him? He has never been attracted to another guy before. Attracted, was he being attracted to… No, that was probably the beer, Luke concluded but sighed; he only had one beer. It was definitely something else and the something else was that diary that Luke could not get enough of reading. At first, he had told himself that it was his curiosity but any curious person would have stopped reading after knowing that its content was full of… sex about himself?

“What are you thinking about?” Michael asked when the silence was getting unbearable.

“You don’t wanna know,” Luke laughed.

“Maybe I do…”

“Ok,” Luke bit the side of his lips and looked at Michael. “Let’s play a game.”

“What game?”

“Truth or dare?”

“Ok, truth…”

“What?”

“I pick truth,” Michael stated and shrugged.

“Chicken,” Luke rolled his eyes. “Are you scared about what I might dare you? Ok, have you ever kissed…”

“Yes, I have kissed a girl before,” Michael rolled his eyes.

“I was gonna say a boy.”

“No…”

“Why such an unsure no?”

“Just one question?” Michael said and grinned. “Your turn?”

“I don’t like the look on your face so I’m going for truth as well.”

Michael laughed. “Have you ever?”

“Ever what?”

“Kissed a guy?”

“No.” Luke shook his head and his eyes followed Michael’s tongue as he ran it across his lips. At this rate, if his head kept fucking with him, he might as well do it. “Umm… your turn.”

“Dare.”

“Ok, close your eyes,” Luke said quietly.

“What? Why?”

“You wanted a dare. Now do as you are told. Close your eyes.”

“Fine but no funny business,” Michael warned.

“Damn it, Gordon. Trust me sometimes.”

“Alright, alright,” Michael sighed and closed his eyes.

Luke took a deep breath and wetted his lips as he inched his face closer to the other boy. He did not know what had gotten into him but it looked like his body was on autopilot and it was just working on its own accord. His lips were only half an inch away from Michael’s and he could feel the other boy slow breaths against his face. He knew he had to pull away but somehow he did not and wonder if Michael knew Luke was so close to him; of course, he must have known, considering how close Luke was. He swallowed and closed his eyes too when his lips finally made contact with the other boy’s wet ones, tasting beer on them. They stayed like that for a few seconds, with their lips pressed together, until Michael pulled away to look at Luke. Luke, on the other hand, wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck and pulled him in for a proper kiss.

His breathing was a tad faster and his heart was pounding against his chest. Michael mentally willed himself to relax but how could he relax; Luke was kissing him. He remained motionless on the floor while Luke’s lips were slowly moving against his. That was what he had always wanted but somehow he seemed frozen on the spot because there were hundreds, thousands of questions clouding his mind to allow him to think about what was happening. The very first one was: why was Luke kissing him? And a bunch of other ones followed. Did Luke know that it was his diary? Did Luke really read his diary? Was Luke only messing with him because they were playing a game? Was it the beer? And so there were many questions to which Michael did not know the answers. _‘Luke is kissing me,’_ he said to himself. Fuck, Luke was kissing him and he was acting like a complete retard. Should he kiss Luke back?

When the brunette did not kiss back, Luke pulled away and looked at the other boy, who still had his eyes closed. “Look at me,” he whispered.

Michael slowly opened his eyes and looked into Luke’s blue ones. “That was bad,” he whispered back.

“Well, let’s make it good then.”

Michael did not have the time to say anything as Luke’s lips were already against his. That time, Michael shifted, so that his legs were on either side of Luke, who was sitting crossed-leg in front of him, and kissed the other boy back. Their lips moved together, slowly at first, with Michael nibbling on Luke upper lip while his hands found their way around Luke’s waist. Deciding to take things to another level, Luke grabbed the hem of Michael worn-out tee and pulled it over his head, only momentarily breaking the kiss and ridding himself of his shirt as well before going back to kissing Michael. He leant over the boy and gently pushed him backward, so that he was lying on his back. Once the action was completed, Luke shifted and moved to lie on top of the other boy.

Again wrapping his hands around Luke’s waist, Michael trailed his hand up and down Luke’s naked back, causing him to shiver. At the same time, the blonde threaded his fingers through Michael’s soft hair while his other hand trailed between their bodies to cupped Michael’s penis. He let out a gasp as Luke’s hand kept massaging him through his shorts and felt himself hardened under Luke’s touches. Luke again shifted and knelt beside the other boy; he did not know why he was letting those things happen but at that moment he decided to go with the flow and think about the consequences later. Besides, things had already gone too far for him to back out. Without wasting another second, he stripped Michael of the rest of his clothes and did the same to himself before again settling on top of the other boy.

For one minute, Luke had a moment of indecision; that was his first time with a guy and he was not exactly sure what he was supposed to do. Who was going to bottom? _‘Shit,’_ Luke cursed inwardly; why didn’t they talk about it first? Sensing the tension Luke was going through, Michael parted his leg and allowed Luke to settle between them. Michael reached out and grabbed the bottle of olive oil that he and Ashton had brought when they were trying to have a barbecue a few days ago. Smiling, Luke reached for his own erection and pumped it as he looked straight at Michael, who mirrored Luke’s action and jerked himself off too. He cupped Luke’s cheek with his free hand and mouthed a ‘do it’ to the boy and Luke wasted no time to coat and direct his penis to Michael’s hole. Michael took a deep breath and closed his eyes, the moment the head of Luke’s erection made contact with his hole; he knew the first time would hurt but he wanted it so bad.

Luke leant forward and pressed his lips to Michael, at the same time pushing the head of his erection in. He cursed and stopped abruptly when the brunette let out a pained gasp and he pressed their foreheads together, giving Michael the time to adjust to the feeling. With Luke’s mouth gently moving against his and his hand rubbing soothing circles against his hipbone, Michael bucked his hips upward and against Luke’s penis. Nineteen minutes into it, their hips bounced together at a faster speed, their breathings were uneven and their sweaty bodies moved eagerly against one another. The hand that Michael had around his penis was replaced by Luke’s and the other boy pumped him as hard as he was pounding into him. With a loud moan, Michael came onto Luke’s hand and he pulled away from the kiss, to catch his breath. It did not take long for Luke to come undone and he spilt his load into Michael’s hole.

Luke pulled out of Michael and settled beside him on the blanket as he tried to catch his breath. Neither of them said anything, they just laid there side by side, enjoying the silence that had settled between them. Luke turned his face to the side and looked at Michael, who had his eyes closed. With a smile on his face, he leant forward and pressed his lips to Michael’s again.

***.*.*.*.*.***

Luke groaned and stretched his limbs before scratching his eyes with the back of his hand. He was about to go back to sleep when he realised that he was naked and he turned around to find another person next to him. Oh no, that did not happen.

“Gordon, wake up,” Luke said loudly after getting dressed.

Michael’s eyes shot open when he realised where and with whom he was and he quickly placed his hands in front of his junk. “Umm…”

“Can I borrow your copybook? I’ll give it back at school.”

“Sure…”

The moment that left Michael mouth, Luke exited the playroom and Michael dropped himself on the floor again, thinking about what had happened.

 


	9. Everything Is So Fucked Up

Ashton strolled into Michael’s room, munching on a donut, and dropped himself on a Pikachu bean bag that was in a corner. He let his eyes fall onto the other boy, who was lying on his stomach on the bed, supporting himself on his elbows and palming his cheeks. It seemed like Michael did not realise Ashton was in the room and kept staring ahead of him. Normally, Ashton would have made a sassy comment about it because the only time Michael would disconnect from the world was when he was lost in his own little world with Luke but that day, it was something else and the older boy could tell. He waited, cleared his throat a few times, tapped his foot against the floor, snapped his fingers, whistled and finally he sighed and got to his feet when none of those got Michael’s attention. Placing his hands on Michael’s shoulders, Ashton shook him continuously, until the other boy looked at him.

“Ashton…” Michael groaned and pushed the older boy’s hands away. “What are you doing here so earlier in the morning?”

“Morning? Did you even get out of this room at all? Dude, it almost noon,” Ashton chuckled and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

“Is there more of this?” he asked, motioning to the pastry in Ashton’s hand. “I’m hungry.”

Ashton laughed when he heard a loud grumble in the younger boy’s stomach. “That’s what happens when you decide to starve yourself.”

“I wasn’t starving myself,” Michael rolled his eyes. “I was just…”

“Disconnecting yourself from the world?”

“No,” the dark-haired boy shook his head negatively. “I was just thinking.”

“About Luke?”

“About everything that’s happened?”

“Like Luke coming over to study but you’re scared to make a move?”

“We slept together,” Michael simply said.

“Yeah, you told me that he was staying over…” Ashton said and his mouth dropped open when he realised what Michael meant. “You mean you had sex with Luke?”

“Don’t put it like that.”

“I mean, man, that was fast,” the older lad laughed. “You finally had the balls to take a step forward. Anyways, how did it happen?”

“We were in the playhouse. We were having a beer and we were playing truth or dare…”

“You dared him to do it?”

“No, it was all Luke,” Michael sighed. “Why would he want to sleep with me?”

“Because he fancies you, obviously,” Ashton laughed.

“No, I think it was something else, seeing how he left that morning.”

“You mean you guys didn’t cuddle afterwards and didn’t kiss in the morning?”

“I told you it’s complicated,” Michael sighed.

“You think it’s the diary, don’t you?” Ashton asked and the younger lad nodded. “Maybe he knows it’s you and is just testing you.”

“Like he wants me to tell him that it belongs to me?”

There were so many things that Michael wanted to know and needed to know but how would he, unless of course, he asked Luke; something he would not dare do. Could Ashton be right about Luke knowing it was him and was just testing him? Michael shook his head at that possibility; how would Luke know it was him? Luke did not even know he was called Michael. Could it be that he was just pretending not to know though? It could be, since they had been to the same school for ages and Luke was in most of his classes. Shit! Luke knew it was him. But how could he, he was not the only Michael in the world and he doubted he was the only one going to that school. So the chances of Luke knowing or not knowing was fifty-fifty. Michael groaned; he was turning around in his head and if he kept thinking about it for another second, he would definitely go crazy.

Ashton snapped his fingers in front of the younger boy before playfully slapping him across the cheek. “Don’t go blank on me,” he warned.

“Sorry,” the younger boy mumbled. “Everything is so fucked up.”

Ashton hummed and sucked on the side of his bottom lip as he thought about the other boy’s situation. Michael was right, things got messed up and it was hard to determine whether or not Luke knew the truth. It could not be a mere coincidence that all of a sudden Luke was being all friendly with Michael, when for all those years, he did not notice him. If Luke slept with Michael, it must have been because of the diary, not because he wanted to or was attracted to Michael or wanted Michael. But of course, Ashton could not tell him that; Michael needed his support, not needed him to make him feel worse.

“We’ll figure something out,” Ashton said while patting the younger boy’s back.

“How?”

“I dunno but it’s school break. This means we have plenty of time to find out how to get the truth out of Luke.”

“But the break is in one and a half week,” Michael stated. “What do we do until then?”

“Nothing. Just act like you normally would.”

“Yeah, I can do that.”

***.*.*.*.*.***

Luke rolled on his back and stared at the white ceiling of Calum’s bedroom, letting his mind drift to a particular event that had happened earlier that week, as he waited for the brunette. He took a deep breath as he let the memories fill him in; how he had kissed another guy, rubbed their junks together, touched another guy’s penis, he had jerked and fucked another boy. The mere thought of his penis going in and out of the other boy, made Luke shudder. Things had gone way too far and there was nothing he could do about it. He had sex with a guy and he was not freaking out; why was he not freaking out? Why the hell did he even let things happen? Well, at least, that question was not hard for Luke to figure out; actually, he did not let things happen, he initiated it. He was so fucked up, everything was so fucked up.

The blonde hoisted himself up and supported himself on his elbows while scrolling down the contact list on his phone. He stopped on a particular number; Gordon, and restrained himself from dialling the number. Luke knew that he should be the one calling the other boy as he was the one who left without saying anything and he was the one who had decided to avoid him at school; although he did not have to do much of avoiding, since he did not spot Gordon anywhere and had not heard from him. Could it be that Gordon was avoiding him too? Luke huffed, in that case, he should not be calling the boy either. He dropped the phone on the bed and let himself fall beside it, moving his left foot frantically; he was annoyed.

“Where have you been?” Luke asked, the moment Calum stepped in the room.

“In the shower?” the brunette laughed as he pointed to his damp hair and the towel that was wrapped around his waist.

“No, I mean you weren’t at school.”

“Oh, I was not feeling very well, you see.”

“Yeah?” the blonde rolled his eyes. “I think I know you better than that.”

“Alright, I was feeling lazy. I pretended to be sick so that I don’t have to go to school,” Calum grinned widely but frown as his eyes landed on Luke. “What happened? You look like shit.”

“I know… I’m so fucked up,” Luke sighed.

Calum walked to the bed and took a seat on the edge, adjusting his towel around him as he folded one leg under him. “Tell me about it.”

“Remember when I had to stay over at Gordon’s?”

“The guy you’re studying with?” Calum asked and Luke nodded. “What about it?”

“Shitshappenedlikeyouknowisleptwithhim,” Luke said in one go, without any pause.

“Huh…” Calum made a face. “I didn’t understand a thing of what you said.”

Luke took a deep breath and looked down at his hands before mumbling in a small voice. “I slept with him.”

“Very funny,” Calum laughed and shook his head but his laughter faded away when he saw the serious expression on Luke’s face. “Why? How? I mean, you have always been into girls.”

“Have been? I am into girls,” the blonde corrected. “I just don’t know what happened that night.”

“Spill, I wanna know the details.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, like how Gordon seduced you into sleeping with him.”

“He didn’t seduce me,” Luke frowned; he would probably have kicked the other boy if that was how things happened or maybe he would not. After all, Gordon was kind of cute. When Calum nudged him, Luke looked back up and spoke again. “I started everything.” And so Luke narrated the whole thing to Calum, in detail, while every once in a while Calum would make a cheeky comment and the younger boy would make faces but he still kept going until the end.

“Wow,” Calum said, with an impressed expression. “I never would have thought, in a million years, that you, Luke Hemmings, would have the guts to do that.”

“I think I know who to blame for it,” Luke stated and Calum raised a questioning eyebrow. “Michael.”

“Michael?”

“Yes, Michael and his stupid dirty diary.”

“You mean, the diary makes you horny?”

“Kinda, yeah?”

“And it makes you feel attracted to guys?”

“No…” Luke laughed. “I dunno… but that night I did feel some kind of attractions towards Gordon?”

“Do you feel attracted to me? Does it turn you on when I play with my nipple?” Calum joked and played with one of his nipples. “Do you want me to get the towel off?”

“No,” Luke again laughed. “Fuck off, Cal.”

“Are you still carrying it around?”

“No,” Luke shook his head negatively. “I think I should stay away from it.”

“Did you find any clue about Michael?”

“Uhh… I didn’t really have time to think about it.”

“Really? Did Gordon do that to you?” the brunette again let out a loud laugh.

“Fuck you!”

***.*.*.*.*.***

Although Luke had taken an oath that he would not touch that diary until he found its rightful owner, the blonde was lying on his bedroom floor, with the diary in front of him. Calum was home and Gordon’s phone was out of reach, he was done with his homework, had checked his phone countless times, cleaned his room like his mom had asked him to and by the time he was done with all of that, Luke was bored. No one was ever gonna know if he broke his promise and the diary was his secret anyway; his guilty little secret. It had been a few days since he kept the diary hidden at the complete bottom of one of his drawers and he was excited to read another entry.

 

_Luke had one hand in my jeans and he delicately ran it up and down my penis, tugging on it every once in a while. When I hardened under his touches, Luke pulled his hands out and again pressed his lips to mine. He lazily nibbled on my lower lip before biting down on my skin. The moment I parted my lips and let out a gasp, Luke pushed his tongue past my lips and licked on mine. Our tongues moved slowly together while our bodies rocked against one another at a slow pace, only pulling away to breathe. Looking into my eyes, Luke tilted his head slightly and pecked my lips before trailing his kisses down to my chin, along my jawline and stopping at my earlobe. He took it between his teeth and chewed on the soft flesh, before moving his mouth to my neck, leaving a wet trail on his way._

_While Luke was sucking on my neck, I struggled out of my jeans and boxers and pulled away from him, undressing him in turn. He let his eyes roam over my body, his fingers tracing every bit of skin, and smiled. ~~His smile… yeah, I haven’t written about his smile for a while but that doesn’t mean that I don’t think about it.~~ Anyways… looking straight into my eyes, Luke pushed the tip of his middle finger in my hole and I tensed at the sudden action. I took a few deep breaths and motioned for him to keep going. He gently moved his fingers in and out of me and I let out a loud moaned when he added another two fingers, filling me in._

_I was still trying to get used to his finger moving inside of me when Luke pulled them out and replaced them with his cock. A gasp escape my mouth and I held onto him tightly as he tried to push his penis all the way in. He stopped momentarily and allowed me to adjust to the feeling; three fingers were one thing but his dick was much bigger._

Luke rolled his eyes at that; not like Michael would know how big he was.

_When I thrust upward onto his erection, Luke let out a laugh and pulled out ever so slightly and pushed back in sharply. With each of his forward thrust, a moan would escape my lips and I wrapped a hand around my neglected erection, pumping it at the same fast speed that Luke had set. It did not take long for me to come undone, considering all the special treatments I was receiving from Luke; his mouth on my skin, his hands feeling every bit of skin within their reach and the way he was fucking me. As I squeezed my muscled around him, Luke also came, spilling his load in my ass._

“Fuck!” Luke whispered.

 


	10. Michael Clifford

School break had officially started and Luke was bored already; not to mention that it was only day one. He had thought of spending most of his time with Calum, considering his mom would not allow him to go anywhere, due to his bad grades, but the brunette was out of town with his family. What was he gonna do all alone? Luke smiled; he knew what he was going to do. Picking up his phones, he sent a text and waited. Six minutes passed and no reply. Luke flipped the phone continuously in his hand and waited for a few more minutes before sending another one; still no reply. Luke frantically moved his legs against the carpeted floor as he waited for a reply to the text that he had sent. That was the sixth message that he had sent to Gordon but the boy had not replied to any of them. Should he call him? Luke shook his head; he probably would not answer anyway.

Luke looked at the phone that was on the coffee table and smiled; Gordon probably did not know his landline number and if Luke was lucky enough, he might be the one who would pick up. After picking up the phone, Luke made a face; there was a tiny problem, he did not know Gordon’s home number. Should he ask his mom? After all, she had a word with Gordon’s mom the other day. Luke grinned as he made his way to the laundry, where he had seen the woman going a few minutes earlier. He felt proud of himself; he was so smart. Luke walked back to the living room shortly after and dropped himself on the couch, instantly dialling the number. It rang once and Luke swore the ringing tone was going on slow motion that particular day but was thankful was someone finally picked up.

“Hello?” a woman said from the other end.

Luke made a face; he was not lucky at all. “Hi, umm… it’s Luke…”

“How are you, Luke? How’s is going at school?”

“I’m fine, thank you. And school’s fine too. Lessons with Gordon is certainly paying off.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

“About that, I… umm… was wondering if you could tell me when he would be back.”

“He’s hanging out with Ashton, I’ll let him know you called when he gets back.”

“Thank you. Bye.”

Luke frowned as he dropped the phone beside him; on the last day of school Gordon had told him that he was going to his grandparent’s house, that very day. Did he lie to Luke? Was it because he did not want to talk to Luke anymore? Luke did cross a line. And what he did the morning after was not very nice at all. He should never have left like that but what could he have done? He was so freaked out and confused. Gordon did not act any better; he had been ignoring Luke too. He knew that things went too fast and too far between them but it was not entirely his fault. He may have started everything but Gordon never asked him to stop, which could, of course, have only one meaning; he wanted it too.

***.*.*.*.*.***

Michael let out a loud laugh when Ashton tried to jump from a chair and on the bed, completely missing the bed and landing on the floor. Ashton could be such an idiot when he wanted to. “You’re such a fool, a disaster.”

“What kind of friend are you? I fell on my ass and instead of asking me if I’m ok, you’re laughing and calling me names. aaahh…” Ashton groaned as he held his ass cheek.

“You’re still in one piece. That means you’re ok,” the younger boy laughed again.

“So, what about Luke?”

“Huh?” Michael looked at Ashton weirdly. “Are you feeling alright?”

“No, I’ve just fallen on my ass and it hurts. So, no, I’m not ok.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

“Why?”

“Why? Because one second you’re whining about your ass and the next second you just bring the Luke subject out of nowhere.”

“Well, my ass is still a virgin, unlike yours,” Ashton chuckled.

“Jerk.”

“Did you talk to him?”

“You told me not to, remember? But he did come talk to me on the last day of school. He wanted to hang out.”

“And?”

“I refused. I lied, told him I was going to grandma’s.”

Ashton’s eyes widened and he looked at the other boy in disbelief. He knew he was the one who told Michael to keep his distances until they find out if Luke knew about the diary belonging to Michael. He tapped his finger pads against his thigh and thought about the whole thing; Luke wanted to hang out with Michael. That meant he did not know the diary belonged to Michael but his stupid friend was too dumb to realise that. “You’re just an idiot, a big giant idiot.”

“What? Hello, you’re the one who told me not to talk to him, keep my distances, remember?”

“Yeah, but you dumbass are too dumb to realise that this was a golden opportunity. You always wanted to spent time with Luke and when you got the chance to, you just let it go?”

“But what about the diary?”

“We can worry about that later and if you didn’t keep a diary, we wouldn’t need to worry about it.”

“I dunno why you always have a problem with the diary. Anyways, wouldn’t it be awkward?”

“You only had sex. I don’t know what you need to feel awkward about,” Ashton shrugged before a grin appeared on his face.

“I dunno why but I don’t like it when you smile like this.”

“Call him,” Ashton said and grabbed Michael’s phone, shoving it in his lap.

“No,” Michael shook his head. “Bad idea.”

“Come on, call him.”

“No, Ashton, no.”

“Grow some balls and call him, now.”

“What will I say to him? What if he’s busy? Or maybe he doesn’t want to talk to me,” Michael said, hoping Ashton would change his mind.

“How are you gonna know if you don’t call him?”

“Ashton…” Michael groaned as he made a face.

“I’m not changing my mind. Call him.”

“Fine.”

Luke let out a heavy sigh and directed his attention to the phone that was buzzing in his lap, a small smile appearing on his face when he realised who was calling. “Hey!” he smiled brightly into the speaker.

“Hi?” Michael said awkwardly. He had been postponing this phone call for days, dreading how Luke would react and instead of him acting all weird like Michael had thought, he seemed quite happy. “Sorry for not answering your calls and messages. Did you need anything?”

“Wow! Did I need anything? Can’t I just call my friend?”

Friend? Michael frowned at that statement; since when did he become friend with Luke? He thought they were only study buddies. When did they move to the friendship level? He knew they had sex but friends? But he was not going to complain; friendship was better than nothing. “Sure,” he smiled.

“You completed disappeared,” Luke laughed.

“Yeah, I… uhh… I was busy,” Michael cleared his throat as he slowly spoke.

“Yeah? Or were you ignoring me?”

“Why would I ignore you?” Michael laughed lightly into Luke’s ear; an action that sent a shiver down Luke’s spine. “I’m not the one who left without saying anything.”

If Luke’s mood had lit up when Michael had called, he was definitely mad after what Michael had said. What was he implying? That it was all Luke’s fault? “Why are you blaming me? If I recall proper, you enjoyed the sex as much as I did.”

“Luke,” the older boy sighed. “I’m not blaming you, I was just… you know what? I think it was a terrible mistake to call you.”

“What? Wait, don’t hang up. Umm… how about we forget anything happened?”

“Ok, yeah, you’re right,” Michael mumbled; although deep down he knew that he would never be able to forget about what had happened between them. To him, that night meant everything and he wanted to cherish every single moment he had shared with Luke. “Let’s start over, yeah?”

“I would like that. We’re officially on school break since yesterday and we have a few more days until we get back. Would you like to hang out?”

“Hmm… I would love to but I’m not home, I’m at my grandma’s and I’ll be here until break’s over. Sorry.” The moment that sentence left Michael’s mouth, Ashton slapped him at the back of the head and glared at him. “Luke, can you hold on for a sec?” Michael asked and placed his and on the speaker before kicking Ashton back. “Get out of my room!” he whispered

Ashton placed his hands on his hips and smiled widely. “Actually, I would like to stay, since the room is mine,” Ashton burst out laughing at the look on Michael’s face.

“Alright, just be quiet,” he again whispered. “Sorry, Luke. What were you saying?”

“You seem busy. I’ll… hmm… I’ll just hang up then.”

“Bye Luke.”

“Liar,” Luke said out loud, once Gordon hung up.

Gordon said that he was at his grandma’s house and his mom had told him that he was hanging out with Ashton. It turned out Gordon was smarter than him; he must have told his mom to tell Luke that he was not home but luckily for Luke, he easily picked up on their lies as they both made different excuses. Why was Gordon ignoring him? Was it because they had sex? Or was it something else? It definitely must be something else because no one acts like that over a simple sex thing; or did they? Whatever it was, Luke decided to forget about it; he could not force Gordon to talk to him when Luke clearly can tell that he did not want to. Shrugging it off, Luke resorted to his new companion, the one he knew would not turn him down; the diary.

***.*.*.*.*.***

“Where are you now that I need you?” Luke sang as he dialled Calum’s number.

“Hi my prince charming,” Calum laughed.

“Finally, I’ve missed you and your banters,” Luke laughed too.

“Yeah me too. So, what have you been doing when I was not around? Did you find out about Cindy yet?”

“Who’s Cindy?” Luke asked, creasing his brows in confusion.

“Cinderella aka Michael? Any new clue?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t really think about him. My mind was busy elsewhere,” the younger boy shrugged.

“Oh please don’t tell me it’s that study buddy. What’s his name again?”

“Gordon,” Luke said quietly.

“Seriously? What about Michael? I’m confused. I thought you were falling in love with Michael, seeing the way you were acting whenever we talked about him…”

“Falling in love?” Luke laughed. “You’re seeing more to things than there are.”

“Ok, I’m really confused now. Please, shed some lights here.”

“I definitely was not falling for Michael.”

“But you’re falling for Gordon?"

“I don’t know,” Luke mumbled with a smile. “I can’t stop thinking about him. Whenever I read the diary, I can imagine Gordon doing those things to me and I kinda like it.”

“So, it’s more of a physical attraction?”

“I don’t think so. There’s something about him. Like how he’s so quiet at school but when you really spend time with him, he’s like a completely different person. And I can’t really stop thinking about his lips, the way he smile and when he kisses… you know what I’m saying, right?”

“Uh-huh,” Calum nodded.

“Why are you quiet? I don’t like when you’re quiet.”

“You’re more confused than me, messed up even.”

“No, I’m not.”

“You don’t like Michael but talking about him makes you smile. You don’t like Gordon but you can’t stop think about his lips and kiss. Michael writes dirty things about you and him, things that you secretly like. That’s not all, you imagine Gordon doing those things with you. Aren’t you confused now?”

“Huh…”

“I’ll hang up for now to give you some times to figure things out. We’ll meet tomorrow at school. Bye.”

“Noooo… don’t hang up,” Luke whined but Calum had already hung up.

Luke yawned; he had had been too busy dwelling in Gordon’s thought that he had not realised that their break had come to an end. Not to mention that he had not finished his school work. He had thought that he would finish them with Gordon but yeah, it looked like he would have to do that alone. Lazily, Luke dragged himself to his desk and pulled his copybook from his bag, raising an eyebrow when he noticed one that did not belong to him; Gordon’s notebook. Smiling, he pulled it in front of him and smiled as he passed his hand on the cover. Calum was right; he needed to figure some things out. Then something caught his attention; the name tag. Luke’s eyes widened when he saw it, written in block letters: MICHAEL CLIFFORD.

 


	11. Get Him To Say The Truth

Luke yawned and stretched his legs before pushing the blanket off his body. It was early, too early for Luke’s liking; he hated early mornings. Unlike any other days where his mom would have to drag him out of bed, Luke was surprised with himself when he had woken up way ahead of his alarm. Well, it was the beginning of a new term and Luke was looking forward to his new day. In the excitement of it all, Luke had woken up about ten times the night before, since he did not want to miss it. He adjusted the strap of his backpack on his shoulder and walked out of the door, shivering when the cold morning air made contact with his skin. Slipping his hand in his pocket and retrieving his phone, he checked the time; it was very early. Tapping his finger pads against his thigh, Luke bit on his bottom lip before looking back to his door and then in the direction of the bus station; what was he going to do? Calum, he was going to meet the brunette. Besides, he had lots of stuffs to talk to Calum about, especially since they did not spent a day of their break together. Luke was thankful that Calum only lived a few houses away and he did not have to walk a lot. Once he reached the door, he rang the bell and impatiently waited for someone to answer.

“Luke, good morning,” Joy greeted with a bright smile. “Come on in, it must be chilly outside.”

“Good morning,” Luke smiled back and walked inside.

“Do you want some breakfast? I made pancakes.”

Luke licked his lips; he knew he had had breakfast before leaving home but he was not going to refuse pancakes. “Sure, I’ll get Calum first,” Luke said when he did not spot the brunette anywhere.

“Alright sweetheart,” Joy again smiled and walked to the kitchen.

“Hi, Mali,” Luke waved at the girl, who was lounging on her bed and had her headphones on, and had probably not heard him. Walking to her, the younger boy pulled one side of her headphones off and spoke louder before pressing a kiss to her cheek. He laughed when the girl ruffled his hair and mumbled a ‘hi’ back. Finally after meeting another one of the Hoods, Luke made his way to Calum’s room and he was not surprised when he saw Calum in bed, under his favourite blue blanket. “Get your lazy ass out of bed, Calum,” Luke laughed and dropped himself on the edge of the bed.

Calum pressed his eyes tighter and tried to ignore Luke’s presence, already sensing why the younger boy was at his house so early in the morning. Whatever it was, he was pretty sure it either included Michael or Gordon. Sighing happily, Calum pulled his blanket higher up his chest and turned to the other side and away from Luke. The younger boy rolled his eyes and wondered why Joy had not dragged Calum out of bed yet. Yeah, it was early. Luke grinned widely and jumped on the bed, on top of the brunette and started tickling until the other boy actually got out from under the blanket.

“Luke, don’t you have any sense of time? What are you doing here at this time? Go back home and come back in a few hours,” Calum mumbled and closed his eyes again.

“Well, for one it’s not that early and secondly, you have to get up because we have to go to school,” Luke stated.

Opening just one eye, Calum peeked at the younger boy, who was already dressed for school and sighed. “Fine, give me five.”

“No, now,” Luke joked in an authoritative voice.

Unwillingly Calum dragged himself out of bed and walked to the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth before walking back into the room. He pulled his tee over his head and carelessly threw it on the floor. He then grabbed his shirt from the back of the chair and lazily pulled it on.

“Umm… Cal, don’t you want to get a shower first?”

“No time for that and I don’t even smell,” he said as he lifted his arm and smelled himself.

“Now that you’re up and ready. Can I start bitching at you?”

“Why would you do that?” Calum pouted. “I haven’t seen you for so many days and instead of hugging me, you wanna bitch at me?”

Shaking his head, Luke walked over to where the brunette was and pulled him into a tight hug and with a laughed, he whispered in his ears. “You’re just a giant idiot.”

‘What?” Calum asked as he pulled away.

“Yeah,” Luke nodded. “What was it you said Michael’s last name was?”

“Huh… Stanford? Right?”

“Well, it’s not. It’s actually Michael Clifford,” Luke stated.

“How can you be so sure?”

Without saying anything else, Luke pulled the notebook from his bag and showed it to Calum. “See.”

“Where did you get this?”

“At Gordon’s house?”

“So, the one you’re in love with knows the guy you fancy?”

“I don’t love or fancy anyone,” Luke sighed. “Gordon is Michael.”

“Oh, what are you gonna do about it?”

“Just leave that to me,” Luke smiled. “I think I know how to get him to say the truth.”

***.*.*.*.*.***

When Luke spotted Michael a fair distance from him, he hopped off the railing, where he was seated with a smile on his face. He had told Calum that he was going to get things out of Michael and that was try number one; he just had to hope for any kind of reaction from the older boy. “Hi,” Luke smiled widely when the other boy reached him.

Michael, who had his head in a book, looked up at the sound of Luke’s voice. The one person that Michael had been dreading to meet since he left home that morning had finally found his way to him; he was not ready for that yet. Closing his book, Michael nervously turned to the side to face Luke. And again, he felt mesmerise by Luke’s smile. He let his eyes linger on Luke’s lips for another few seconds before looking away when he felt Luke’s scrutinising eyes on him. When he had woken up that morning he had made a list of escape plans for the day and bam, he did not realised that they would have a tête-a-tête right after their first period. That one came out unexpectedly and Michael cursed himself inwardly.

“Luke, hi,” Michael said, trying to sound as normal as he possibly could. “How are you?”

“I’m absolutely fine, yourself… umm Gordon?” Luke had a moment of indecision as he did not know whether to say Gordon or Michael but in the end went for Gordon. He did not want to rush into things; he wanted to keep the fun part for later. For now, he opted for subtleness.

“I’m good,” Michael smiled. “I’ll see you for next class?”

“Why are you in such a hurry? We have the same class, remember? We could go together.”

“Uhh… alright, shall we then?”

“Yeah,” Luke nodded and walked beside the other boy.

A sudden silence had settled between them as they walked to their second class and Michael swore that particular day, the way to the classroom seemed longer than usual. Luke quickly glanced to the side, at Michael, who had his brows creased and he could not help but wonder if it was because of him. Coming from a different direction, Calum bobbed his head to the music playing in his headphones and smiled when he spotted Luke down the corridor, smiling wider when he realised that Luke was not alone and who was with him. He pushed the headphones off, letting them hang around his neck, and headed in their direction. Although before he could reach them, he felt himself being pulled in the other direction and he frowned at the person.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Luke said all of a sudden to break the silence.

“Yeah?”

“Did you, by any chance, lose something?” Luke asked carefully and turned to look at Michael, whose expression had changed.

Michael opened his eyes wide, the moment that question left Luke’s mouth and suddenly all sort of questions were popping in his head. Did Luke know it was him? How did Luke know he was Michael when he had told him his name was Gordon? Although it might as well be possible, they share the same classes. Michael tried to act cool about the situation and tried not to panic; even though deep down he was freaking out and wished he could somehow disappear. When Michael did not answer after a few seconds, Luke waved his hand in front of his face to try and get his attention. His plan was working; he did not even mention anything about the diary and Michael was already in that state. He wondered how Michael would react to his second plan.

“Earth to Gordon, can you hear me?” Luke laughed.

“Yeah, I can hear you,” Michael shook his head and smiled. “What… umm… what do you mean, I lost something?”

Luke pulled something from his pants pocket and handed it to the other boy, who laughed at the object. “I was only talking about your pen. You left it on your desk. Thought you might want to have it back. You just acted as if I found out about your deepest secret.”

“Thank you.” Michael mentally kicked himself; Luke was only referring to a pen and don’t know what he had started thinking about. Ashton was right; he needed to loosen up about those things. “Here we are.”

Luke nodded and instead of going to the back of the class like he would normally do, he dropped his bags next to Michael’s before dropping himself on the chair. “I hope you don’t mind me sitting here today.”

“Not at all, no one ever take this seat anyway,” Michael smiled and pulled his book out of his bag as the teacher walk in.

A smile appeared on the younger boy’s face when the teacher started the lesson and he nudged Michael’s knee under the table. “Hey!” he whispered and reached over to close Michael’s book.

“What are you doing?” Michael whispered back, with a raised eyebrow.

“Do you have anything more interesting than today’s lesson, Clifford? And why is your book closed?” The middle aged man asked as he walked to the Michael.

“I… no…” Michael mumbled and Luke snickered behind his hand.

“Is something funny, Hemmings? Would mind sharing the joke?”

“No,” Luke said as he tried to hold his laugh in.

“Out, both of you,” the man said firmly and the two boys quietly gathered their stuffs and walked out of the room.

“I can’t believe you just did that,” Michael said, once outside.

“Come on, let’s grab something to eat.”

“I’m heading to the library to finish some work.”

“Don’t be boring,” Luke made a face.

“Are you coming or not?”

“No, Mr Gordon Boring. I’m gonna do something that’s more fun.”

“Alright.”

“Later.”

***.*.*.*.*.***

A few days had passed since Luke had started teasing Michael and subtly provoking him so as to get any kind of reaction from him and maybe get him to say the truth. It was working, though at a turtle speed; so, Luke had decided to do something less subtle. After being expelled from science class the other day, Michael had made sure Luke did not sit beside him in class but that did not prevent Luke from being the teasing person that he was lately. He would either pass him little notes under the table or throw it at him when the teachers had their back turned. Luke impatiently waited for Calum to join him, so they could get some lunch together, and if he was lucky they would have Michael join them; he did not know how but his next plan depended on it. Once he was joined by the brunette, they made their way to the cafeteria and Luke could not have felt luckier when he spotted Michael at a table.

“Come on,” Luke grinned.

“Don’t you wanna get something first?”

“Huh… mom made me lunch today,” Luke smiled when Calum made a face. “And guess what?”

“What?”

“Well guess?” Luke repeated and when Calum kept the sulky expression on, he sighed. “She made enough for both of us.”

“Your mom is awesome,” Calum stated and turned to look at Luke, who had stopped in front of Michael.

“Hi, guys,” Luke waved. “Mind if Calum and I join you.”

Michael, who was staring at the object that Luke had in his hand, was about to decline and say that they were done but Ashton beat him to it and spoke first. “Sure, we don’t mind.”

Smiling Luke placed the diary on the table before getting his lunch out of his bag. “There you go, Cal. Anyone else want a meat sandwich?”

“No, we’re good,” Michael finally said. Luke was carrying the diary around again, Michael observed. That could only mean two things: either Luke was very keen on finding the owner of the diary or he was reading it. Honestly, Michael hoped it was the first one.

“So, what are you reading?” Ashton asked when Luke traced the cover of the diary with his index and that question caused Michael to kick the older boy under the table. Ashton ignored Michael and laughed.

“Oh, actually this is something very interesting. Would you like to take a look, Gordon?” Luke asked, the smile never leaving his face.

“You know what? I just remembered I have to finish some work. I’ll catch up with you guys later,” Michael said before abruptly getting up to leave.

“I’ll see you,” Ashton smiled and followed Michael.

“You’re messing with his head,” Calum laughed and Luke did not say anything; he only smiled as he looked at Michael’s retreating figure.

***.*.*.*.*.***

Michael made himself comfortable under his fluffy blanket and let himself be engulf by its warmth. It was Friday night and he had no intention of having an early night; in fact, he had thought of hanging out with Ashton but the older boy had told him that his cousin was visiting. So, Michael thought of doing the thing that everyone tend to do in times like those; check his email. Normally, Michael would not bother doing it because he knew no one ever emailed him and even if he did have an inbox, it would probably be notifications from his social media accounts. However, while scrolling down the page, something did catch his attention; it was an email. Michael almost rolled his eyes at that; of course it was an email since he was supposed to be checking them. Ignoring his own inner rants, Michael pressed on the message to open it.

_Hiiiii!!!!_   
_I’m emailing you. Duh, you already know that. It’s just I don’t know what to write in an email._   
_I was bored actually and thought about what I could possibly do then I remembered I have your email address._   
_I’m home alone. It’s just me and my thoughts. If you wanna more about it, email me back. LUKE_

Michael rolled his eyes at that email; it was dumb and really stupid. What if he had not checked his email? A text would have been simpler and better. Deciding to ignore the email, Michael grabbed his phone and typed a quick text.

_Y didn’t u text me instead??? Easy n simple…_

A few minutes later, Michael checked his phone and sighed; no reply from Luke even though the other boy had said that he was bored and alone. He shrugged it off and looked at the laptop that was beside him, realising that he had not close his email and was about to do so when he realised he had another inbox from Luke. Shaking his head, Michael opened it.

_I ran out of credit on my phone_   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._

Michael let out a big sighed as he kept scrolling through all the dots and mumbled something to himself as the dots seemed never ending.

_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_I saw Gordon at school today…_

_His beautiful green eyes, they’re so pure like two crystals; you could just lose yourself in them. The way they glow when he laughs. The way they turn darker whenever he is annoyed. Sometimes when I look in his eyes, I wish that he would look back into mine…_

Michael’s eyes widened when he read the last part of the message; it was looking all so familiar. They were his words, well most of them, his diary. That was it; that confirmed that Luke had read it. He was so embarrassed, so dead. Michael felt frozen on the spot, not knowing what to do or how to react. And why would Luke say those things to him? When he realised that the younger boy had sent another one, he reached out and opened it.

_I walked over to Gordon and pushed him backward. I pressed him against the wall and ran a hand across his cheek. Feeling his skin. I looked straight into eyes and he looked back into mine._   
_Slowly, I inched closer than I already was and pressed our bodies together. We were so close that I could feel his uneven breaths on my face._

_… our hips started to move against one another in a very slow rhythm_

_Our tongue moved together in a delicious motion while our bodies moved against each other at the same time._

Michael swore loudly; why was Luke doing that to him? Somehow reading those things from Luke, even though they were his, were turning him on. Again another email and Michael opened it.

_Luke smiled seductively as he walked towards me…_   
_._   
_._   
_Very slowly, Luke lifted my hands up and pinned them above my head, while looking into my eyes and breathing against my lips._   
_._   
_._   
_It didn’t take long for the kiss to turn into a vigorous one where we were both hungrily sucking on each other’s lips and our bodies were moving against one another._   
_._   
_._   
_Our lips moved passionately together and Luke thrust against my clothed erection._   
_._   
_._   
_Very slowly, his hand made its way inside and he tugged on my erection._   
_._   
_._   
_I closed my eyes and tried to breathe evenly as another two fingers found their way inside of me, moving at a very fast speed._   
_._   
_._   
_He pulled out ever so slightly and pushed back inside of me, repeating that action over and over and all I could do was moan his name out loud._

_Is that how you want me Gordon? I mean, Michael. Do you want me to kiss you like that? Do you want me to touch you? Do you want me to make sweet love to you? You know I’m probably naked right now, thinking about you and the things you want me to do to you. You have not been answering any of my emails. Heck, I don’t even know if you’re reading them. Tell me to fuck you, Michael. Tell me you want me bad, like right now… I’m waiting…_

“Shit!” Michael muttered under his breath and grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair.

 


	12. You Did What?

Luke sighed for the hundredth time and again glanced at the digital clock, which rested on his night stand. It had been slightly past an hour since he had sent the last email to Michael and there was no response; heck, did he even read any of them? For one, Luke knew Michael had a thing for him and if the latter had seen the first one, he might as well have read the rest; even if the chances were ten-to-fifty, Luke was kind of betting on it. He had desperately been wanting to know who that mysterious Michael, whose diary he had suddenly stumbled upon, was and when he had finally found him, Michael was acting indifferent, like he did not want Luke to know. To top it all, reading the diary over again that night had Luke horny. He had thought Michael would come rushing to him after reading that last part but had he been wrong?

Taking a deep breath and deciding to push all negative thoughts out of his head, Luke slid his hands under the blanket and pushed his pyjama bottom down his leg and also wriggled out of his underwear. So what if Michael had not turn up like he had thought, he could always deal with it alone. Closing his eyes, he trailed his hand down his chest to stop at his hipbone before tentatively grazing the erection with his finger pads. A hiss escaped his lips when he finally wrapped his fingers around the base and let his hand linger there for a couple of seconds as he slowly exhaled through his slightly open mouth. Luke gradually moved his hand up and down the length in a rather slow motion, making sure to add enough pressure to make it more enjoyable. He let out a little whimper when he moved his thumb over the head, rubbing it a few time and went back to pump his penis. Luke groaned as he tugged on his erection while adding more pressure, at the same time.

Well, Luke’s little adventure had to take a pause as there was a knock on the door; a knock that kept repeating itself and got louder each time. He instantly let go of his dick and a smile appeared on his face. After pulling his undies on, not bothering to get fully dressed, Luke made a dash to the door, which he wasted no time to open. Upon seeing the faces on the other side, a frown replaced the smile that he had on and he looked back and forth between the other two boys, who were grinning at him.

“I think we came at a wrong time,” Calum laughed as he directed his eyes to the bulge in Luke’s boxers.

A bulge that Luke quickly covered with his hands and a light reddish colour tinted his cheeks. “What are you doing here? And Ashton, right?”

“Yep,” Ashton nodded and never stopped grinning.

“So…” Calum said on an excited tone while clapping his hands and motioned for Ashton to follow him inside. “Where is he? In the bedroom? How’d it go? I mean you’re still… you know…” Calum laughed, pointing to his erection.

“Could you please stop looking there?” Luke asked, clearly embarrassed. He dropped himself on the couch opposite the other two and pulled a pillow in his lap before raising a questioning eyebrow at them.

***.*.*.*.*.***

Michael shoved his hands in his pants and closed his eyes as the cool evening breeze kissed his cheeks. He had been walking for more than hour and he had no idea what he was doing outside at that time when he could have stayed in and cocooned himself under the warmth of his blanket. A shiver ran down his spine and Michael closed his eyes, letting his feet drag him around. He felt; heck, he did not even know what or how he felt anymore. Luke knew, all those months he most likely knew it was him and all he had been doing was mess his head. He had probably been enjoying himself while Michael was going crazy about the whole situation. Honestly, he felt stupid for not realising sooner. Somehow when Michael stopped, he realised he was standing in front of Luke’s house; a place that he did not want to be at that particular moment. He turned around to walk away but then shook his head, he had to see Luke to clear things out.

“You did what?” Luke asked in disbelief, his mouth dropping as he stared at Calum and Ashton and at the same time there was a knock on the door. He turned his head in the other direction when another knock was heard and for a second, he did not know whether to get the door or deal with those two. Sighing, he walked to the door and to his surprise, he found Michael standing on the other side. “Michael?” Luke smiled.

“What the fuck are you playing at?”

“What?” Luke creased his brow, slightly taken aback by Michael’s outburst. “Please, before you say anything else, I want you to come inside.”

“I don’t wanna go in. I want answers,” Michael mumbled but frowned when he heard a familiar laugh coming from inside, a laugh that belonged to Ashton. “Is that…”

“Ashton? Yes, which is why I want you to come in.”

Michael nodded and followed Luke to the living area, where Calum and Ashton were laughing at something. “Ashton, what are you doing here?”

“Michael,” Ashton chanted happily. “Calum and I actually thought that you’d get here before us.”

“What’s going on?”

“Well, it’s pretty obvious. Don’t you think, Michael?” Calum wriggled his eyebrows. “You wouldn’t be here if you had kept that diary to yourself.”

“The diary…” Michael frowned. What was Calum talking about; he was confused. “What are you talking about?”

“Well,” Calum smiled and turned to look at Ashton.

“We figured we’ll help you out…” Ashton said slowly.

“That is why we gave the diary to Luke,” Calum finished.

If Michael was calm all that time, he was definitely furious at that point. He could not believe he had been set up and that too by his best friend and Calum and Luke. How could they all do that to him? Never mind Luke and Calum, but Ashton was his best friend; how could he? All the while Ashton knew and he did not even bother telling Michael. He looked at all three of them simultaneously, not believing his ears.

“Say something,” Ashton chuckled.

“How could you do that to me?” Michael asked angrily as he moved into Luke’s direction. “The three of you set me up. I’ve been going crazy thinking I lost my diary, which was in fact stolen from me by my best friend and you, you were part of this drama. Why?”

“Michael,” Luke shook his head. “I didn’t know.”

When Luke reached out for him, Michael moved away. “I should never have come.”

“You can’t do that to me,” Luke argued.

“Teenage drama,” Ashton whispered to Calum, who nodded with a light laugh. “Should we step in?”

“I think so,” Calum sighed and got to his feet. “Michael, wait! Luke really did not know. Trust me, he was going as crazy as you were.”

“Yeah, it was all me and Calum. We set you two up. I mean, it was about time we do something about it and we did. You’re in love with Luke but you’ll never have the balls to do anything.”

“Yeah and ever since we went to that costume party, Luke would not stop talking about that Zoro guy he met. I didn’t know it was Michael until I went to Ashton’s house one day and saw the photos.”

“It was you,” Luke laughed and scratched the back of his head. “We almost kissed until you said there was someone else.”

“And you were that Captain America guy?” Michael laughed as well when Luke nodded.

“Yeah so that was when we came up with the whole thing,” Ashton said and wrapped an arm around Calum’s shoulder.

“How do you two know each other anyway?” Michael raised an eyebrow.

“Huh… quite a long story. Remember when I went on that trip with my family last year? Well, Calum happened to be there too and we got to know each other and became good friends.”

“But the diary… how did you… I mean…”

“Yeah, we did that too. It wasn’t found by Luke just by mere coincidence. Honestly speaking, these kind of things only happens in movies. In real life, you gotta do things on your own, which is what Ashton and I did. Ashton got the diary from you when you weren’t paying attention and slipped it to me. And that’s where I make sure Luke gets it. I kinda knew he was going to the library and placed it on the table two seconds before he reached there, of course I made sure no one else picked it. Aren’t we great?” Calum finished with a huge smile.

“I seriously cannot believe this,” Luke, who had been quiet, said.

“Umm, you could thank us,” Calum stated.

“Ashton, I’m gonna kill you today,” Michael said and wrapped his hands around the boy’s neck. “I was losing my mind. I was worried and you, arrgghhh…”

“Let go,” Ashton chuckled and pushed Michael away.

“And you Calum? I badly wanted answers and damn, why?” Luke asked, punching the side of Calum’s arm. “You kept sending me on the wrong track.”

“Why couldn’t you just tell us?”

“Because it wouldn’t have been as much fun,” Calum shrugged. “Now, I think that’s enough question for now. You two have lots to catch up with.”

Smiling, Luke bit his lower lip and moved to Michael; he had been waiting for that night for the past few days and he did not want to waste it away. Of course, that did not mean he was done with Calum. He took Michael’s hand in his and again turned to Calum. “You,” he said, pointing his index to him. “I’ll deal with you later.”

“And I, with you,” Michael said to Ashton.

“Yeah, kiss my ass,” Ashton laughed.

“Yeah, all we deserve is a big fat treat from both of you,” Calum said while grinning goofily.

That was it, Luke smiled cheekily. A treat, they wanted. Luke shifted to face Michael and without warning, he pressed their lips together before wrapping his hands around the older boy’s neck and urging him to kiss him back. Michael let out a happy sigh and slightly opened his mouth to enclose his lips around Luke’s upper lip while Luke took his bottom one between his. Ashton and Calum looked at them and then at each other, unsure if they should just stay there or… They did not have to wait long to come to a conclusion as Luke took one of Michael’s hand and guided it to his bare chest before dragging it along his skin to slip it inside his boxers. Michael, who was busy lapping at Luke’s lip, did not seem to mind it and as Luke let go of his hand, he gently ran it up and down the younger boy’s erection.

“Well…” Ashton coughed to get their attention. “You could keep the explicit stuffs behind closed door.”

When they did not moved from each other, Calum slapped the back of Luke’s head and the younger boy accidentally bit hard on Michael’s lip, causing him to yelp in pain.

“What was that for?” Luke asked, rubbing at the abused spot.

“You can keep the fucking for when you’re alone,” Calum commented.

“Well, you wanted a treat. We’re giving you one,” Luke laughed. “After all the hard work that you two did to get us together, we were just showing you our gratitude.”

“I think Ash and I are gonna call it a night,” Calum sighed.

“Yeah, you guys can go do whatever you guys do when you’re alone,” Michael snickered behind Luke.

The moment the front door closed, Luke pulled Michael up the stairs and made sure to lock the door behind him before pushing Michael on the bed and climbing on top of him. Locking eyes with Michael, Luke unzipped his hoodie and pushed it off his shoulder when the older boy hoisted his upper body off the mattress. He leant forward to peck Michael’s lips and slipped his hands under his tee, sighing in contentment when his hands made contact with his skin. Luke then discarded the shirt and pressed his lips to the middle of the other boy’s chest. He laid a series of kisses to one of his nipples, which he eagerly took into his mouth to suck on, and moved on to do the same to the other bud that had hardened under his touches. As Luke’s mouth moved further down his chest, Michael closed his eyes and hissed when Luke bit on a particular spot just above the waistband of his pyjama pants; yeah, he had not bother getting properly dressed before leaving home.

Soon enough, the pants and underwear were peeled off Michael’s body and joined the tee on the floor. Taking a deep breath, Luke aligned his face to Michael’s penis and licked his lips as he recalled the things Michael had written in his diary; how he imagined Luke doing it to him and that was what Luke had in mind. He reached out and wrapped his hand around the soft length, slowly pumping it and watching it as it grew harder in his hand. After wetting his lips, he leant forward and tentatively pressed his lips to the head, smiling when a little whimper escaped Michael’s lips. Luke wrapped a hand at the base of the erection and very slowly pushed it deeper into his mouth. He pulled back a little, rubbing the head against his lips, and again opened his mouth to take it back in. Gasping, Michael arched his back and laced his fingers through Luke’s hair as he guided him up and down his length.

Michael’s eyes fluttered opened and smiled at the sight of Luke’s head going up and down between his legs. “Luke…” Michael moaned as the other boy’s mouth sped around him. “Luke… come here…”

Luke pulled away with a loud popped and settled beside Michael, pecking his shoulder. “What do you want me to do Michael?” he smirked and slipped a hand in his undies, wrapping the other around Michael’s penis as he jerked both of them off.

“Make love to me…” Michael panted.

Without saying anything else, Luke walked to the table by the window and shimmied out of his boxers on his way back to the bed. Michael sucked on his bottom lip as Luke grabbed his erection and shook it in front of him as he tossed a small bottle on the bed.

Raising an eyebrow, Michael picked it up. “Body oil?”

“Yeah, unlike you, who made us use cooking oil, I’ve taste and more class,” Luke laughed.

“Oh, just get here already,” Michael ordered in a joking way.

Luke jumped on the bed and knelt between Michael’s parted legs, rubbing his thigh with one hand and opening the bottle with the other. When he was sure he had thoroughly coated himself with the oil, Luke positioned himself at Michael entrance and pushed the tip in as Michael nodded in affirmation. Michael took a deep breath as Luke eased himself inside of him and he placed his hands on each sides of Luke’s hips and to help him with his task, the older lad pushed himself onto Luke’s penis. The younger boy pulled back ever so slightly and pushed back in, causing Michael to gasp every time he buried himself deep in him. As Luke’s hips moved rather slowly, Michael pulled him in for another kiss, one that was more needy than the ones they had shared earlier that night. While their lips kept moving vigorously against each other, the movement of Luke’s hips had sped up and he was pounding harder into Michael’s ass.

With every passing minute, Luke’s body was begging for some relief and he could tell Michael needed it to. So, as he thrust harder and faster into Michael’s hole, the younger boy wrapped his hand around Michael’s erection and slid his hand up and down the length, making sure to match the speed of his hips. Pressing his forehead to Michael’s, Luke shut his eyes tight and with a loud moan, spilt his load inside the older boy while tightening his grip around Michael’s penis, hence causing him to come undone too. Luke let go of Michael’s cock and collapsed on top of the other boy as they both tried to catch their breaths.

“Boy, that was fucking good,” Luke let out as he nibbled on Michael’s neck.

“Yeah,” Michael nodded and directed the other boy’s lips to his.

Luke shifted, so that he was beside Michael and leant on his elbow to look at him. “Michael, can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Is it true what Ashton said earlier? That you love me?”

“Huh, I… you know, Ashton likes to rubbish all the time,” Michael said and watched as the smile on Luke’s face disappeared. He smiled; he did not know why but he even started to laugh. Maybe it was because he realised that Luke might feel the same about him.

“What are you laughing at?”

“I do,” Michael stated.

“You do what?”

“You know, what Ashton said…” Michael again smiled.

Luke also smiled and again pressed their lips together, mumbling an ‘I do too’ into the kiss.


	13. Epilogue

_Dear Diary,_  
_I’m Michael and from today, I’m gonna be sharing my most precious thoughts with you; which means, everything about me and Luke. Luke… *sigh* He’s like the prettiest boy I’ve ever met. Everything about him is simply intriguing. His beautiful blue eyes, the way they glow when he’s happy and they’re always so full of passion. His smile, oh I love his smile. His laugh, his dimples, his lips, the same ones that I wanna kiss every time I look at them and the same ones that I wanna feel on me, and his… ok, ok, I think you get it, I just love everything about Luke. But can you blame me? Luke is such a person, appealing in every way, and I think it’s impossible not to fall for him. Or at least, in my case, it was because I fell for him, and that too, really hard. Every time he looks at me, I feel that tingling feeling inside of me and when he’s close, I don’t know how to explain it but everything feels so right, like we complete one another. Having Luke with me is just amazing and I dunno… it’s just perfect. I know it sounds like a fairy tale but it’s true. Oh by the way, Luke’s my boyfriend._

_Dear Diary,_  
_I don’t believe I need to do an intro, since Michael did a beautiful one already. And as usual he always writes things that have me smiling from ear to ear. So, like my dear boyfriend has mentioned in the previous entry, I too am going to be sharing my thoughts with you. Ok, I’m not as good as Michael is with this but I’m gonna try. Umm… Michael, what can I say about him? He’s an amazing, beautiful, cute, kind and caring person. And huh… omg I’m really bad at this. Yeah, laugh, I know you’re laughing at me but it’s true, he is an amazing person and I feel really lucky I found him._  
_-Luke <3_

_I moved closer to Luke and looked straight into his eyes, smiling when he licked his lips. Very slowly, I leant closer and closed the gap between us, taking his bottom lip between mine and sucking on it._  
_-Michael._

_Okaay… I decided turn things around and so, I spun us around and while still kissing him, I took tiny steps forward until his back was pressed against the wall. Taking Michael by surprise, I slipped a hand between us and cupped him through his jeans… scratch that, we were only in our underwear. So, I cupped him through his boxers and ran my hand up and down his soft penis. Michael moaned into my mouth and I pulled away, to press our foreheads together as I keep touching him._  
_-Luke_

_I like where you’re going… I motioned for Luke to go to the bed and he nodded, gently pushing me onto the mattress before climbing into my lap. He leant down and he again kissed me. It was one thing that we could keep doing; kissing each other. Pecking my lips on last time, he moved his mouth to my jaw, pressing a kiss there, and dragged his lips to my neck, where he sucked on the skin, marking it. I closed my eyes when he took one of my nipples into his mouth and toyed it with his tongue, while one of his hand found its way inside my boxers._  
_P.S: I think you got pretty good with each entry. After all, there must be a hundred of them already. lol_  
_-Michael_

_Not a hundred, only forty-four, counted them myself. Haha… alright alright. We’re gonna skip foreplay, I wanna get to the real stuffs; you know, where I’m buried deep inside my boyfriend, pounding hard in his little ass. No, I’m kidding, that’s not how we like it, we like it slow and passionate, where we enjoy every second of it. I then…_

“Luke,” Michael called from the bed, smiling at the boy, who was sitting at his desk. “Stop writing, I’m right here.”

“Almost done,” the younger boy mumbled without looking up.

Eight months, that was how long it had been since Luke and Michael had been dating. After that night where they had found out that Calum and Ashton had everything to do with all that had been going on in their lives, they had admitted that they liked each other. When things were settled with those two, which took some times since it started an argument because Calum and Ashton were firm on the fact that they had done the right things while Luke and Michael were mad at them for making their lives hard, everything was back to normal. Michael and Luke had made new friends and they had also gotten each other. Not to forget, they had gotten themselves a brand new diary, in which they would write their fantasies about the other, each one in turn, and of course, Ashton and Calum had tried to talk them out of it but hey, that was their thing; it was what had brought them together.

“Luke, why write them in the diary when you can do those things with me, right now?” Michael asked while wriggling his eyebrows.

“Are you jealous?”

“Of what? The diary?” Michael laughed. “I’m not jealous, I just want you close to me. I don’t believe you have any idea how long I’ve been craving for this moment, where I’ll have you close to me, when you’ll be mine.”

“How long?”

“More than two fucking years. Trust me, it was two hard years. You were so close but still so far away.”

“Really? That long? I, I didn’t know… Michael, I don’t know why we haven’t talked because you’re an amazing person…”

“You are too.”

“And I can’t tell you how lucky I feel that you’re my boyfriend because the last 247 days have been the best days of my life, thank you for that.”

“And there’s gonna be many more, I can promise you that.”

“I even got an extra friend. It’s so fun when it’s the four of us and I can’t believe I’ve been missing that all my life when you were right there. I love you,” Luke finished, looking straight into Michael’s eyes.

“I love you too. Come cuddle?”

Taking the diary in his hand, Luke walked to the bed and dropped himself beside the older boy. With his free hand, he placed two fingers under Michael’s chin and pulled him in for quick a kiss. He then pulled away and looked into Michael green eyes and the other boy looked back into his before they both directed their eyes to the diary that rested between them. Together, they reached out and closed it, smiling at the cover that read in bold and block letters: **MICHAEL AND LUKE’S DIRTY DIARY**.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to everyone who tagged along since the beginning. I will really miss writing this story. Love you and hope you like it :) xx


End file.
